Act of Vengeance
by LiOnHeArT2
Summary: When Ash and his friends meet a strong and strange teenager, none of them could ever expect what would ensue, especially when TR comes in the picture... Chapter 15 is up, and I will upload the rest I have. This story will be put on CANCELLED after that.
1. Unfond Memories

**__**

Act of Vengeance:

Search Out Of Honor

Disclamer: I don't and never will own Pokemon or Dragonball Z/GT. These trademarks belong to their creators. This story takes place after the Johto League, and will have some or alot DBZ/GT references in it.

The known characters that I will use in this story, and their ages: Ash (18), Misty (18), Brock (20), Gary (19), Tracey (18), Delia (42), Oak (54) Giovanni (48), Jessie (22), James (22), Meowth, Butch (22), Cassidy (21), Mewtwo and Mew (later in the story), Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

The made-up characters that I will use and own in this story: Drake Fergasso (20), Adron Fergasso (17), Marone Fergasso (16), Masuro Fergasso (deceased), Kerosa Fergasso (deceased) and a new villian that I thought up, but will remain secret until later.

**Unfond Memories **

The sky was filled with dark stormclouds. Lightning flashed occasionally, and the sound of thunder filled the sky shortly afterwards. A strong wind swept through the grass. Two persons, a young male and an older one, were standing opposite of eachother. The younger one looked a little bruised, with a small wound above his eyebrow, and several small wounds on his arms. His white shirt had red spots on the sides. His black pair of trousers where relatively clean. His boots, although black, had also some wet spots on them. His gloves, white colored, had red knuckles. He knew that those red spots weren't his, but from his opponent. He stared him down, and took his fighting stance, while the wind blowed through his black hair.

The older man stood in his fighting stance all along. His wide pants, dark blue colored, had small cuts all over them. His small vest, also dark blue, didn't have any sleeves. His shoes, colored white, had some small red spots on them. His arms weren't as bruised as his opponent, but still some stripes of blood could be seen. His wrist bands, colored red, had some darker red spots on them. His white hair waved in the wind.

Then, all out of a sudden, both of them charged at eachother with incredible speed, and clashed in another skirmish. Both fighters attacked, defended and stood their ground against eachother. After a few minutes, the older man jumped back, dodging an attack from his opponent. He swung his arm backwards, and opened his hand. A small blue-ish orb appeared, and threw it at his adversary. The young man blocked it, and punched his opponent in the stomach, followed by an uppercut. He then made a backflip, and putted his hands forward. A blue orb appeared, and he launched a beam. The attack hitted home, and a loud explosion was the result. The sound of the blast was even greater than the thunder up in the sky. The smoke cleared, and the older man stood up. His clothing was severly damaged. He grinned. The young man grinned back. The older man raised his arms a little, and let out a scream. At that same moment, a wide aura of yellow energy surrounded him. When the light faded, the man had changed. His hair was no longer white, but stood upright and was yellow. His black eyes were green. He let out another grin, and took his fighting stance once again.

The young man looked at his opponent and took his fighting stance as well. He knew he couldn't win, not against this. But he also knew he had to try. He brought out his energy as well, only his was white. After a small glance, he took off at his opponent again. The older man was able to keep up with the attacks he received. He blocked them all with ease. After a kick from the young man, he punched him away, and launched a beam after him. The attack hit, and the young man coulnd't get up. He was defeated. The older man changed back to normal, and walked up to him. He bended over, and offered him a hand. The young man accepted his help, and got up. He looked at him. The older man stared back. "You did well, my son. You are worthy of being a Saiyan.", he whispered. "Thank you, father.", the youngster replied, and both of them took off and flew away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE YEARS LATER, OLIVINE CITY CEMETARY

------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man, 20 years old, walked into the cemetary of Olivine City. He wore a pair of black trousers, a white sleeveless shirt, a blue, thin vest, white gloves and brown boots. His hair was black, an so were his eyes. There were some people around, some with Pokemon. He stopped by two graves, which laid along side of eachother. He kneeled before them. He looked at the left one. The stone read: "Masuro Fergasso. Why a noble man had to die because of evil.". He putted some flowers he was carrying on the grave. "Rest in peace father. I will always remember and love you.", the youngster whispered. He then turned to the right one. That stone read: "Kerosa Fergasso. Why had a talented woman had to die because of the selfhisness of others.". He putted the remaining flowers on the grave. "You too, mother. May father protect you in the afterlife.", he whispered again. After a few moments he stood up, and picked up his pack. He gave his parents one last look, and left the cemetary. Outside, he looked at the sky. He then left for the Pokemon Centre.

Ash and his friends entered Olivine City. "Whew, it has been awhile since the last time we were here.", he said. Misty nodded. "It sure is. Let's go to the Pokemon Centre. I rather sleep in a bed than a sleeping bag.", she said. "Pikapi!", Pikachu agreed, while sitting on Ash's shoulder. Brock kept silent, and looked around. "Where are all the girls?", he asked to no-one in particular. "Hiding from you, what do you think?", Ash said. Everyone except Brock laughed. The group left for the Pokemon Centre.

The youngster from earlier entered the Centre. "Hello, what can I do for you?", Joy asked him. "Why, don't you remember me?", the youngster replied. "Hey, it's you, Drake! Sorry that I didn't recognize you.", she said. "Don't mind it. Any rooms left?", he asked. "Plenty. Not much trainers these days. Only the ones from around the city.", she answered. Drake smiled, and Joy registered him. "Here's the key. Room 12, I hope you remember were it is.", she said. Drake laughed, and left the desk and walked to his room. _"She hasn't changed a bit. Some things never change."_, he thought, while entering his room. He readied his bed, and stored his stuff. Having no Pokeballs, it was obvious that he wasn't a trainer. He never liked to train Pokemon, much less have the time for it. He could still remember that day, two years ago. While he was out for a day or two, his younger brother Adron and younger sister Marone were kidnapped. The kidnappers didn't leave anything. Signs from fighting were all over the place. From that day on, he swore that he would find them, no matter what.

Ash and his friends entered the Pokemon Centre. It was getting late. They ordered a room. "Here you go, room 13. Down the hall, the room to the left.", Joy said. "Thanks, Nurse Joy. Come on guys, we still haven't got any supper.", Ash said, while they walked to their room. "Let's go to a restaurant. I've heard that there's a good one close to the beach.", Misty suggested. Ash opened their room, and they stored their stuff. "About that restaurant, sounds good to me.", Brock said. "Let's go then. It's 8:00 already, according to my watch.", Ash said. They left their room, and Ash locked the door. They gave the key to Joy. "Don't stay away for too long. We close around eleven!", she said, while the group left the Centre. "Well, where was that restaurant again, Misty?", Ash asked. "Follow me, it isn't very far.", she replied. After a while they reached the restaurant. When they finished their supper, it was around ten. After they paid, the headed back to the Pokemon Centre. "Just in time, Ash. Here's your key.", Joy greeted them. "Thank you.", Ash replied, but then he saw something on TV. "What's that on TV?", he asked. "It's about a kidnapping case from over two years ago. Two children were kidnapped, and nobody heared or saw them ever since.", Joy said. "That's awful. I hope that they find them anyhow.", Misty said. "I hope so.", Joy said. Ash turned to the TV again. "We shall repeat the names of the children. Adron and Marone Fergasso, missing two years. Adron should be now 17, and Marone should be around 16. Again, if you have any news, contact the police in your neighboorhood. The older brother of these two children will appreciate this very much.", the reporter concluded. Two pictures were shown, one of a boy, and one of a girl. "That's even more bad news. Brother and sister, and the eldest brother is still searching for them. And from what I understand, is that their parents aren't alive, either. Otherwise they would have mentioned it.", Brock said. "Let's go to bed, all this bad news is making me sick.", Ash said. The group nodded, and left for their room. But they didn't expect that the eldest brother was very close by…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group has reached Olivine City, and settled for the night. What lies ahead of them? And what about the two children who are kidnapped? Can Drake really find and rescue his loved ones? Find out, in the next chapter!


	2. Rescued Again?

****

2. Rescued…Again?

During the night, Ash woke up because he heard something, in the room next to him. Pikachu, awakend by his master, looked at him. "Pi?", it asked. "Nah, I just heard something in the room next to us.", Ash whispered back, not wanting to wake the rest. Then he felt a very slight vibration. "What was that?", he whispered, and quietly he got out of bed. He walked to the door, but then heard the door next to their room open, and close. Footsteps could be heard, but he could hear that the person making the sound was walking away from them. Ash opened the door, and saw a young man walk to the bathroom. But what was that? He seemed to…glow? Ash couldn't make it out clearly, but he was sure that he saw something like light around the teenager. Then he smacked his forehead. _"Damn, what am I thinking? It could just have been a streetlantern outside."_, he thought, although he wasn't sure. He turned to Pikachu. "Come on, there's nothing to worry about. Let's go back to bed.", he whispered. Pikachu nodded, and lay down on the footend of the bed. Ash got into bed, and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Drake walked into the bathroom. He felt that someone was watching him, but didn't look back. _"I just might give that kid a scare."_, he thought, and grinned. After getting some water, he went back to his room. He looked at the room next to his. _"Hmm, someone with a huge inner strength is staying here. Maybe I should meet them. But there is also someone familiar to me there, but I don't know were I exactly met this person before."_, he thought, and entered his room. He fell on his bed, and stared to the roof for a few minutes. He checked his watch. "02:32:54. Still enough time until the Centre opens.", he said to himself. Moments later, he was asleep.

Misty was the first to wake up. The rest was still asleep. She checked her watch. It read 08:12:53. _"Wow, I'm up early today! Guess I can get to the bathroom now, without having to wait in line!"_, she thought, and took her stuff. She quietly opened the door, and closed it behind her when she was outside. When she passed room 12, the door opened, and Drake crashed into her. "Excuse me, young lady. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?", Drake asked her, while he helped her to get up. "Yeah, don't mention it. Are you ok?", Misty said, while she looked at him. He wore some kind of trainingsuit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, but gotta run!", he said, and jogged to the entrance. Once outside, he jogged out of sight. Misty looked at him until she couldn't see him anymore. _"Who was that guy? I vaguely remember him from somewhere."_, she thought. She shook her head, knowing that she didn't have to worry about it. Quickly, she went to the bathroom, and occupied a shower.

Drake jogged into the forest. He stopped for a moment, and looked around. Seeing that no-one was around him, he began to sprint with incredible speed. After a few miles, he suddenly took off, and flew into the mountains. He landed on a small field in front of a mountain rig. He concentrated, and a white aura began to show. _"This should do it."_, he thought, and began training. Throwing punches and kicks with incredible speed and accuracy, he flew up a little. His aura was still showing, and it seemed that it was glowing with more intensity than before. After an hour or so, he landed. _"Time to try the technique my father taught me."_, he thought to himself. He looked up, and cupped his hands. He lowered them to the right side of his waist. "Ka…", he said, and kept looking up. "Me…", he said, and a blue orb appeared in his hands. "Ha…", and pointed his hands upwards. "Me…", he yelled, and the orb grew bigger. "HAAA!!!!", he yelled, and a blue beam launched away from his hands, into the sky. After the beam vanished, he lowered his hands. _"This one was more powerful than the last one. I'm getting better at it!"_, he thought, smiling. _"But there's still one thing I have to do, if I want to be like father."_. He relaxed his body, and looked around. He raised his lower arms, a little higher than 90 degrees. He brought out his white aura again. He concentrated his energy more, and his aura grew wider, and more intense. _"I can…do…this…! I must…do…this!"_, he thought, and increased his strength to his maximum. His aura flashed yellow a few times, and then it stayed yellow. His hair waved, and flashed yellow a couple of times as well. His aura grew to its widest point, and his hair stood now straight up. Then, with a sudden blast of energy, his hair turned golden yellow. His eyes were now green, and his muscles were a little bigger then before. _"Great. Father, your training worked out after all. Its almost a natural feeling to be a Super Saiyan."_, he thought. He trained some more, and after a while, he powered down to normal. He took a few minutes to rest up. Then he looked around him, and flew back to the point were he took off earlier. Upon arriving, he made sure that nobody was around, and then he jogged back to the Pokemon Centre.

Ash woke up when Misty entered the room. "So, finally awake?", she grinned. "Yeah, and you're up bright and early.", he replied. He got out of bed, and took his stuff. "By the way, something weird happened last night.", he said. "Really? I didn't mention anything.", Misty replied. Pikachu agreed with Ash. "Well, I'll tell you when I've gotten my shower. Be right back.", he replied, and left the room. He almost bumped into Drake, who was coming back from his training. "Whoa! Sorry about that.", Ash said, while he evaded Drake. "Don't mention it.", Drake replied, and entered his room. _"What are you hiding?"_, Ash thought to himself. He then left for the bathroom. After a while, he got back, and found that everyone was awake. "So, are you done?", Brock asked. "Yeah, you can go if you want.", Ash said. Brock nodded, and took his stuff. When he left, Misty asked, "So, what did you mention last night?". "Well, I heard something from the room next to us, and then I felt a weak vibration.", Ash said. "Is that so? I didn't feel or heared anything.", she replied. "Yes, you think I'm making it up? Well anyway, I heared this guy leaving his room, and saw him walking to the bathroom. Thing is, he almost seemed to glow.", Ash concluded. Misty's eyes opened wide. She remembered something from her past. She was attacked by a wild Pinsir. Suddenly, a young boy appeared out of nowhere. In a moment, his body began to glow, and blasted the Pinsir away. He looked at her, smiled, and vanished. She didn't even had the time to thank him. From that day on, she would like to meet him, and thank him. "Misty? Something on your mind?", Ash asked her, when he saw the look on her face. "No, nothing. I just thought about something, but it's not important really.", she said. "If you say so. Let's wait until Brock gets back, and decide what we are going to do next.", Ash suggested. "Alright, sounds good to me. I'm going out for some fresh air. Be right back.", she said, and walked out of the room.

Misty walked through the streets. The sun was shining, and there was a gentle breeze. But she didn't pay much attention to it. She thought about that day that she was rescued by that boy. _"That was over ten years ago. But could that guy that I saw this morning be him?"_, she thought to herself. She walked to the beach, and looked at the ocean. Several kids were having battles with their Pokemon. She smiled by the thought when she battled Ash for the Cascade Badge. And what a match that was. At first she was upset that her sisters just gave him the badge, but now it didn't bother her at all. She turned around, and walked back to the Pokemon Centre. But she didn't get very far. A loud explosion and a lot of smoke made her stop in her tracks. She didn't need to guess who was behind this. And her thoughts were realized when Jessie and James with Meowth emerged from the smoke. Misty reached for her Pokeballs, but then realized that she didn't had them with her. "Well well, it looks like we have an easy win this time.", Jessie grinned, and pulled out her Pokeball. "You said it, Jess.", James agreed, and pulled out his Pokeball as well. "Sorry twerp, but this time we are going to pay you back in pain for what you did to us!", Jessie yelled. Misty looked for a way to escape, but couldn't find any. She was trapped, and all she could do is fight herself. But she wouldn't last very long, especially if their Pokemon are fighting. "Hey, you three!", a voice yelled behind Team Rocket. Everybody looked into the direction from which the voice came. A few feet away stood Drake. His hands had formed fists. "You sure are cowards, fighting a trainer who hasn't got any of her Pokemon!", he said. "Mind your own business, sucker.", James said. Little did he knew that he just made a very big mistake.

Drake slowly walked around Team Rocket, and stood before Misty. He looked at her, and told her to stand back. She did as she was told. Drake turned to Team Rocket again. "If you really want to fight, then fight me instead.", he said. He looked relaxed, but was ready for anything. "If you insist, but you sure have guts meddling in our affairs.", Jessie said. She released her Arbok, while James released Weezing. "Let's see if you can talk after our battle!", James said. "Be careful!", Misty said. "Don't worry about me. And I'll introduce myself later.", Drake said. He took his fighting stance. "So be it! Arbok, Poison Sting!", Jessie yelled. Arbok launched his attack straight at Drake. He jumped up at the last second, and placed a jump kick against Arbok's head. The big snake was kicked back. "Weezing! Use Smog!", James yelled. Weezing inhaled, but as soon as he wanted to attack, Drake placed an uppercut under the floating Pokemon. Weezing flew up, and bounced on the ground shortly after. Meowth, who had remained silent, suddenly lunged at Drake, and attacked with Fury Swipes. Drake easily avoided all the attacks. Meowth was getting tired, and Drake saw that. He dodged one last swipe, and placed a palm strike against his head, making Meowth bouncing on the ground. Jessie and James couldn't say a word. Drake kept calm, and looked at them. "So, you want some too?", he grinned. Jessie and James withdrew their Pokemon. "You may have won today, but next time we will win!", James said, and he and Jessie ran away, while grabbing Meowth from the floor. Drake turned to Misty. "Are you alright?", he asked, and walked up to her. "Uh, yeah…", was all she could say. She was still astounished from what she had seen. "Oh, I haven't told you my name, have I?", she asked. "I'm Misty.". Drake shook her hand. "Drake Fergasso. But call me Drake.", he replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty has been rescued for what appears the second time, by the savior from her childhood. Revealing a small part of his abilities, Drake easily defeated Team Rocket. But what secrets lies within this young man? And what plans will Team Rocket have in store for all of them? Secrets will be revealed, in the next chapter!


	3. Secrets Revealed

****

3. Secrets Revealed

Misty couldn't say a word. She remembered that name, from the report on the TV. "Did I say anything wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.", Drake asked her. "Uh, no… not really.", she said. "Oh well, that settles that. I'm going back to the Pokemon Centre. Do you want to come along?", he asked. Misty nodded, and followed him to the centre. Upon arriving, Ash and Pikachu just stepped outside, to look for Misty. When he saw Misty and Drake coming, he walked up to them to greet them. "Hey Misty, where have you been?", he asked. "I'll tell you that when I get something to drink.", she replied, and walked past him inside. Drake stopped in front of Ash. "Hey there. Are you a friend of her?", he asked. "Uh, yeah. My name is Ash. Pleased to meet you.", Ash replied. Drake shook his hand. "I'm Drake. Nice to meet you.", he said, and walked inside. Ash followed with Pikachu.

"So, you've beaten Team Rocket single-handedly? Without Pokemon?! That's amazing!", Ash said, after hearing the story Drake just told. The whole group sat on a table in the centre, while eating some lunch. "Yup. I just hate it when people use their Pokemon to hurt other people and their Pokemon. It makes me mad, so when I see it happen, I step in, no matter what. It so happens to I was around when your friend here got attacked.", Drake said. "I really appreciate that. Thank you so much.", Misty said. "Hey, anytime, when I'm around.". "So, what are you doing here?", Ash asked their new friend. "I'm here for personal business. But I'll leave for Kanto anytime soon.", Drake replied. "Oh, okay. Sorry for asking.", Ash said. "Don't mention it.". Brock suddenly stood up. "Hey, I have to do some shopping in the Mart. We're fresh out of medical supplies. Be right back!", he said, and walked out of the centre. "And you? What's your plan?", Drake asked. "Well, we're staying here for the night, because we're on our way to Pallet Town, my hometown.", Ash explained. "I'm going that way too. Mind if I come along?", Drake offered. "What do you think, Misty? Would be nice to have a new friend along the way.". "Sure. Welcome in the group, Drake!", she smiled. "Thanks. I only go to Viridian City, but thanks anyway.", he replied. He forced a smile on his face.

Two hours later, Brock returned from the Mart. He had bought enough supplies to last for a week or two. After he welcomed Drake to the group, he offered him some supplies as well. "Thanks, but I have my own. I make them myself, you know.", he explained. After he teached Ash and his friends how he made his own medicines, they decided to stay in the centre for one more night. Ash couldn't sleep that night very well. The rest, even Pikachu, was in a deep sleep. He just layed on his back, staring at the roof. Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the room next to him. He checked his watch. _"It's almost 2 o'clock. What is he going to do at this time?"_, he thought, and heared the footsteps leaving the room, fading away. _"Well, probably it isn't my business, so let's stop wasting time figuring it out."_, he thought. A few moments later, he was asleep.

The next morning, everyone checked out of the Centre. On the street, Ash asked: "Well, shall we get going? We'll never get home at this rate.". Everybody nodded, and the group left Olivine City. The sun was shining, and a few clouds filled the sky, and there was alomst no wind. As always, Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder, and enjoyed the view. Drake, however, was the only one that kept silent along the way, while the rest was talking. Ash lowered his walking speed, so that he could walk next to him. "Hey Drake, what's on your mind? You haven't said a word since we left Olivine City.", he said. Drake looked at him, and forced a small smile. "Just don't have anything to talk about.", he replied. Not entirely satisfied by his answer, Ash thought that it would be wise not to force some answers. Ash checked his watch. "Hey, it's almost noon. Let's say we find a place to have lunch.", he suggested. Everyone agreed, and after a little while they found a small field with a lake. Brock made lunch as always. But before they could start, a huge explosion destroyed a part of the field, leaving quite a crater. Four people and two Pokemon appeared. It were Jessie, James and Meowth, and Cassidy, Butch and Raticate. They smirked when they saw their enemies sitting on the field. "What's the matter, brats? Did that explosion scared ya?", Butch said, while taking another grenade. The whole group couldn't move an inch of fear, that is, everyone except Drake. He remainded calm, while he sat on the ground, searching his backpack, even when the grenade exploded. "Hey, you! I'm talking to you!", Butch yelled at him. Drake closed his backpack, and stood up. He turned to them, and his face almost made Team Rocket shiver. Almost.

"Can't you people see that we are about to relax?", he said angrily. "Like we care. We are here for you, just to let ya know.", Jessie said. Ash and his friends looked at Drake. "Drake! Surely you don't think about the idea of fighting them?", Ash asked. "That's exactly what I'm thinking of. Now, please, stand back. This will only take a minute.", Drake replied, and stepped forward. His friends backed off. "So, you actually think you can beat us? What a joke. You may have beaten us once, but now you're outmatched in every way!", James said. The rest started grinning, and surrounded Drake. Drake looked at them. "It's about time to show you all what I'm truly capable of.", he said, and took his fighting stance. Misty, who had seen Drake fight, relaxed a bit. "Don't worry guys, Drake has it under control.", she said. Ash had already pulled out a Pokeball. "You have to be kidding. He doesn't stand a change against the six of them!", he said. "Put your Pokeball away, Ash, and you'll see what I mean in a few moments.", she said. Ash putted his Pokeball away, and waited.

"Kid, you will pay for what you did to us. No Pokemon this time, only these two, and us!", James said, and raised his fists. The rest followed his example, and Meowth and Raticate readied themselves as well. "You should know, that with your kind of strength, you can't even hit me.", Drake said, and raised his arms a little. His clothes and hair began to wave. "Where's that wind coming from?", Cassidy asked. "I told you that you will find out what I can do.", Drake said. "It's coming from him! Meowth and Raticate! Attack!!!", Butch yelled. The two Pokemon lunged at Drake. Raticate was the first to arrive, but was hit by an elbow straight in his face, and was kicked back. Meowth tried to do his Fury Swipes, but Drake kneed him in his stomach, and uppercutted him upwards. Meowth flew up, came down and Drake punched him back. Meowth bounced away, fainted. Drake looked at the ground. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Here I am, open to any attack.", he said, and lowered his arms. His hair and clothes had stopped waving. Team Rocket looked at him, but weren't so cocky now anymore. "Allright! We'll all attack together!", Jessie suddenly yelled. Ash watched in fear that they might lose their new friend. "I'm tired of watching! I'm going to help!", he yelled, and started to run to Drake. Brock stopped him in his tracks. "No Ash! Stay where you are. He has to do this on his own!", he yelled. Ash stopped, waiting whit growing anger and fear.

Team Rocket started to run at Drake. He didn't even look. "Now! ATTACK!!!!", Jessie screamed. Drake looked up. He raised his lower arms. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!", he yelled, and with a huge burst of energy, a white aura emerged. It waved around his entire body. The force of the burst threw his attackers away. They landed, but still didn't wanted to admit their defeat, and charged again, screaming. _"Some people will never learn."_, Drake thought. His aura waved heavily, as he brought out more of his strength. His muscles grew a little bigger. Then, in the blink of an eye, he charged at James, kicking him back. James was out before he landed against a tree. Drake then jumped back, landed at his startingpoint, and drived his elbow in Cassidy's face. A cracking sound could be heared, as he had broke her nose. He turned around, and punched her away. He jumped up, and kicked both Butch and Jessie with a roundhouse kick. He landed in front of them, and lunged forward, punching Jessie backwards. Butch, still dazed by the attack he just received, didn't see the elbow coming from behind. He smacked down, unconsious. Drake landed, and his aura vanished. He didn't even break a sweat. He turned around and started to walk to his friends. Then he heard a clicking sound behind him, and turned around. Butch threw a grenade, straight at Ash and his friends. "ASH! WATCH OUT!!!", Drake screamed, and lunged at his friend, swinging his right arm around Ash's neck and his left arm behind his back. Together they jumped back, just when the grenade exploded. They both landed hard on the ground. Drake got up, knowing that he wasn't hurt. He looked at his enemies, who made a run for it. "YOU COWARDS!!!", he screamed, and stretched his arm forward with his hand open, and shot an energy blast after them. It missed, and his foes were gone. "Ash! Are you allright? Talk to me!". Drake turned around when he heard Misty talk. Ash was unconscious. His clothing had been ripped open at some places from the explosion, and blood was pouring out. "Damn, we have to bring him to a hospital! Let's return to Olivine City, NOW!", Drake yelled, and picked up Ash. Carefully he secured him, and then all of them began to run back to Olivine City.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Rocket has done it this time. Drake managed to hold them off, but Ash is in critical condition. Can Ash be saved in time? And can they pay Team Rocket back for what they did to him? Decisions are made, in the next chapter!


	4. Life Savior With Nightmares

**Life Savior With Nightmares **

"How is he doing, doctor?", Misty asked. They arrived with Ash just a half an hour ago. "He's lost alot of blood. Only a bloodtransfusion can save him.", the doctor replied. "What blood group does he have, doctor?", Brock asked. "Well, he's got AB.", the docter told them. Drake stepped forward. "I have the same as him. Let's go doctor.", he said. "Alright. I admire your courage, but know that it is risky.", the doctor said. "Anything for a friend, remember that.", Drake replied. He turned to Misty and Brock. "Wait here. This won't take long. Contact his mother in the meantime.", he said, and followed the doctor into the room. The door closed behind them. Misty walked up to a phone and dialed Ash's number.

"What?! Is he alright?!", Delia shouted. She just heared the whole story. "Well, Drake is there giving him a bloodtransfusion. It's lucky that we run into him. But you'd better come on over. And tell professor Oak and Tracy that they may come too.", Misty said. "I'll leave right away. Olivine City shouldn't take more than three hours.", Delia replied, and hung up. Misty hung up as well and walked back to the room where Brock and Pikachu were waiting. "Any news?", she asked. "No, there still busy in there.", Brock replied. "Would you like some tea? It will calm you down.", he offered. "Thanks. Ash's mother will be here in less then three hours. I've said that she can bring professor Oak and Tracey along.", she said, and sat down. Brock left the waitingroom to get some tea. Misty couldn't think straight. No matter how much she tried to think it will be okay, always there was a thought that it wouldn't. Pikachu sat on her lap, staring at the door. Eventually, he fell asleep. Misty picked him up gently, and placed him on the seat next to her. "Rest up, Pikachu. I'll be back in a moment.", she whispered, and stood up. She took one last look at the door, and then walked to the bathroom. When she returned, she saw Brock arriving with the tea. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better, I promise.", he said. Misty sat down again, and drank her tea. She checked her watch. Almost an hour had passed, although it didn't look that long. Pikachu was still asleep next to her.

After another hour, the doctor came out. Everybody jumped up. "How is he doing now, doctor? Is he going to be alright?", Misty asked. The doctor smiled. "He's resting now, and from the looks of it, he's gonna be okay. You came just in time. And your friend is resting too. But he'll be able to come out soon enough.", the doctor told them. Everyone sighed out of relief. "Can we see him?", Brock asked. "Not now, he needs his rest. I told your friend that he must get out when he's awake.", the doctor said. At that moment, the door opened again, and Drake walked out. He had a small bandage around his upper left arm. "Hey guys.", he said. "Hey, there's the life savior!", Misty smiled, and hugged him. Brock walked up to him as well, and shook his hand. "Thanks a million. I don't even know which blood group I have. Otherwise, I was willing to go in your place.", he said. "Like I said, anything for a friend.", Drake replied. Then, he spoke so silent that only they could hear him. "You haven't told the doctor about me, did you?", he whispered. Both of them shook their head. "Excellent.", he whispered. Misty released her grip on him, and sat down again. The doctor patted Drake on his shoulder. "Incredible. I've never seen anyone recover so fast from a bloodtransfusion. But you look like you can do one more, if that's needed.", he smiled, and walked away. "Remember, don't enter the room until I say so. I'm back in a few minutes.", he said, and continued his route.

"I think I owe you guys an explanation from before.", Drake said, when he was sure that nobody else could hear him talk. "Well, start from the beginning. Where did you learn all those moves?", Brock asked. Drake sat down. "My father thought me these moves when I was a kid. When I was barely ten years old, he started to train me, everytime when I was home from school. And, how strange it may sound, I enjoyed it. I really did. When I asked my father why I liked it, he said that it lay in my nature to fight. I'm one of the last survivors of the Saiyan race, a legendary race that consist of people with fabulous powers, and the will to fight.", Drake told them. He paused for a moment, so that Brock and Misty could understand what he just said. "So, your some kind of supernatural…", Brock started. "No, it's not that. I'm just a decendant from my race, and, like I said, one of the last. There are two more like me.", Drake interrupted. "I think I now who you mean. Your younger brother and sister, right? We saw that on TV in the Pokemon Centre.", Misty said. Drake stood up, his face was showing anger. Real anger at that. He clenched his fists. "It happened when I was training myself in the mountains, for a few days. I was busy when I sensed that something was wrong. So, I rushed back as fast as I could, but I was too late. Both my parents were dead, and my brother and sister were gone. Then something snapped inside of me. I swore that I would find them, no matter what. But I didn't even knew where to start. So I left for a journey, hoping to find any clues that may lead to my relatives. And today I think I have found one.", he said, while relaxing his body. Both Misty and Brock looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?", Misty asked. "Remember that they said that they were after me? I think that Team Rocket has my relatives.", Drake replied. "But, lets rest this subject, for now. There's one thing that you two must understand now. Since it was a coincidence that I had the same blood group as Ash, he has now also Saiyan DNA inside him. I didn't want to let that happen, but it might be too late when we checked your blood groups first. That's why I had to act fast.", he said, and removed his bandage. The wound was healed. "Ash's body will slowly get used to it. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about, I know that he will come through all this, stronger than ever.". Misty plumped back in her chair. This was a little too much to handle at this moment.

"Where's my little Ash?", Delia shouted. She, professor Oak, Tracy and even Gary had arrived at the hospital, and were talking to the doctor. "He's alright, and he's recovering very fast. Faster then any other person I have seen in my career. Your son is one tough fighter.", the doctor told them, while he led them to the waiting room where the others were waiting. When they entered, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Drake stood up. "That young man over there is your son's life savior.", the doctor said, while he pointed at Drake. Delia walked up to him. "I don't know what to say, but thank you so much.", she said, while shaking his hand. "Don't worry about it, everything will be okay.", he replied. Gary, who had been Ash's longlife rival, decided to come along to see how Ash was doing, although he still hates the fact that Ash had beaten him. "Well well, Gary. Didn't think you would show up here.", Misty said. Pikachu stood beside her, sparks flying from his cheeks. "Hey, calm down. Grandpa asked me to come along, in a way that if I refused I would get in serious trouble. So, here I am.", he said. He still had his cocky personality. The doctor, who had walked in to the room where Ash lay, had returned. Ash was walking behind him, fully recovered. "Hey guys, sorry to worry you all, but everything is okay now. Thanks to you, Drake.", he said. "Ash, how are you feeling?", his mother asked. "I feel fine, better then ever!", Ash replied. He looked like he was as good as new. "So, I see that even Gary was worried about me.", he said, when he saw his rival standing by his friends. "Don't get me wrong, I was just forced to come here.", he said. "You and I both know that's not the real reason, Gary.", Ash replied. Gary mumbled something. "Well, now we got that out of the way, could we get something to eat? I'm starving!".

After their meal, Delia, professor Oak, Tracey and Gary decided to go back to Pallet. After saying goodbye, Ash and his friends took their residence in the Pokemon Centre. They decided to take a room where they could sleep together. Luckily there were several rooms open, and they took one. "Here is the key, Ash. See you tomorrow!", Nurse Joy said. "Thanks Nurse Joy. By the way, could you heal my Pokemon? Pikachu is still fit, but the rest is a little tired.", he asked. "Sure.", she replied. Brock and Misty gave their Pokemon as well. Then they headed to their room. Ash unlocked it, and the group entered. "Pretty large, four beds on the ground, instead of on top of eachother.", Drake said, and sat down on one, close by a window. "Yeah, we've never slept in a room like this.", Misty said, while putting her stuff on the ground. Ash readied his bed, and fell backwards on it. "Man, it's has been a day. First that Drake rescued Misty, and now he saved my life. We owe much to you.", he said. Drake blushed a little. "Hey, it's nothing. But Ash, there's one thing you must know now.", he said. His voice sounded serious. "Yeah? What's that?", Ash said, while sat on his bed. "Remember the story I told you about myself?", Drake asked. "Yeah, I remember. What's got that to do with me?", Ash replied. "Well, I didn't want to worry your mother, so I didn't tell you everything. Since you have my blood inside of you, you also have Saiyan DNA. That means you're a half-Saiyan now, and in time, you will be like me.", Drake explained, while looking at Ash. Everyone was silenced. "You…you mean I will be able to do the same kind of things you did?", Ash asked. Drake nodded. "If you want it, then I'll train you, so that you can master your new abilities. But only if you really want it, because it is very hard to learn.", he said. He stood up, and looked outside through the window. "This is a little too much to bear. Let me think about it.", Ash said, and plumped down on his bed again. "I'm tired. Why don't we get some sleep? We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow.", Misty said. The group agreed, and went to bed. Everyone fell in sleep shortly afterwards.

Drake couldn't sleep very well. He dreamt that he was standing in a dark room. He could hear his brother and sister call for help. "Drake! Help us! Please help us!", they kept on screaming. "Hold on! I'm coming to save you!", Drake yelled back, and started to run. But the harder he ran, the fainter the screams became. In a few moments, he couldn't hear a thing anymore. Not a scream, not a sound. Nothing. Nothing at all. "Adron! Marone! Where are you!", he yelled. He could feel the pain in his body. The pain in his heart. "NO! WHERE ARE YOU!!!", he screamed. Then a sinister laughter could be heard. "Who's there?! Show yourself!", Drake demanded, looking around him. "You are a pathetic excuse for a brother. Leaving your loved ones open to any kind of attack!", a voice echoed. "No! That's not true! I would give up anything for them! ANYTHING, YOU HEAR ME?!!", Drake yelled. He could barely hold his anger. "Say what you want, boy, but your brother and sister wonder why you weren't around to save them!", the voice echoed again. "Stop it! STOP IT!!!", Drake screamed, and turned Super Saiyan. "I'll promise that I will find them! NO MATTER WHAT!!!", he yelled, and let his anger explode.

"Noooooo!!!", Drake yelled, and sat straight up in his bed. The rest of the group was wide awake. "Drake, what's wrong?", Misty asked. Drake was breathing heavily. Sweatdrops were flowing from his head. His heart pounded like it was about to burst out of his chest. "No, nothing, just a nightmare, that's all. It's fine now.", he said, and fell backwards on his bed again. "Hey, just take it easy. Drink some water or something.", Brock said. "No need for it. I'm okay now. Goodnight.", Drake said, and closed his eyes. A few moments later he, and the rest were all asleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looks like Ash is saved. With Drake acting as a life savior, Ash has returned to full health in no time. Drake has explained why he has his special powers, but the nightmare from his past still haunt him. Can Drake and his friends rescue his loved ones before it's too late? And what will become of Ash? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Revealations

**Revealations **

The next morning, the group checked out of the Pokemon Centre. After getting their needed supplies from the Mart, they headed out of the city and left, once again, for New Bark Town. From there, they would take a boat to Pallet Town. The group knew that they still had a long way to go, but around your best friends, it doesn't matter how long it takes. 

The sun shined, and the sky was blue. A few clouds floated in the sky, but there was no rain in sight. After a few hours, they decided to set up a camp on a field, close to a forest. Across the road was a small lake. After setting up everything, Brock started to make dinner, Misty released her water Pokemon in the lake, and Ash trained with his Pokemon. Drake, however, sat on his sleepingbag, and looked over the lake. "Yo Drake, what's up?", Misty asked him. "Nothing really.", he replied, and stood up. "I'm going to train in the woods. I'll be back within a hour or so.", he said, and walked into the forest. "What was that all of a sudden?", Ash said, when Drake disappeared in the forest. "Don't know, but something is bugging him. And we all know what that is.", Misty replied. Ash nodded. "I wish there was something that we could do to help him.", Brock said, while preparing dinner. "I hope so. I truly do. We know he is strong, but this is something he can't do alone.", Ash said, and returned his Pokemon. "I'll go look for him. Be right back!", Ash said, and ran into the forest as well. Pikachu was hot on his tails. "Be careful, Ash!", Misty yelled, but she knew he couldn't hear her. She returned to the lake, and focused on her Pokemon once more.

"Now where could he be? Better not yell, I might disturb some Beedrills.", Ash said to Pikachu. The mouse nodded, and hopped on Ash's shoulder. After a while, he still hadn't found him. Then he felt a slight vibration. "What was that?", he said. Then he could see something glowing. "I wonder what that is. Let's go check it out.", he said to Pikachu, and walked up to the source of the light. When he arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes. Drake stood there, in an open field, with a white aura around him. His black hair waved. _"What the heck is going on here?"_, Ash thought. At that moment, Drake rose his lower arms, until they almost reached his shoulders, a few centimeters away from them. _"What the…?"_, Ash thought, and then something happened. Drake's aura turned from white to golden yellow. Drake bended slightly. His hair flashed yellow a couple of times. "YAAAAAHHHH!!!!", he screamed, and with a sudden outburst of energy, his hair turned yellow. His aura was yellow as well. His muscles were a little bigger too. _"What the heck has happened to him? It almost looks like he has transformed into a different person!"_, Ash thought. Pikachu couldn't say a thing, and gasped at Drake.

Drake just stood there, looking into nowhere. Then he turned around. "Ash, you can come out now, I know you are there with your Pikachu.", he said, and turned to him. Drake's eyes weren't black anymore. They were green now. Ash gasped. "How did you know I was here?", he asked. "One of my abilities is to sense people's energy. And since you have Saiyan blood now, I could sense you rather easily.", Drake replied. Ash stepped forward, still looking at Drake. "How…how did you do…that?", Ash asked. Drake smiled. "I'll tell you. Remember when I told you that when I found my parents dead? That something snapped inside me? This is the result. My father explained to me that when we Saiyans are strong enough, and have to deal with a sudden emotion, such as anger by the loss of a close person, we turn into this. This is what my father told me a Super Saiyan. He also told me that not every Saiyan could achieve it, but that our family posessed the power to become Super Saiyans. So, when I saw my mother dead, my brother and sister missing, and when my father died in my arms, I became a Super Saiyan. Sad, but its true.", he explained. "Well, I understand it, a little that is. But what purpose serves this?", Ash asked. "Well, basically I got a lot stronger, about fifteen times as I used to be. Since then I kept on training to master new attacks, abilities and the like. But I never got the chance to use this in a battle.", Drake replied. He relaxed his body, and his aura died out. His hair and eyes turned black again, and his body returned to normal as well. "And now for the big surprise, Ash.", he said, and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "What surprise?", Ash asked. "You can become like this as well.", Drake answered.

Ash was stunned by this answer. How could he, a mere trainer, become one of the strongest warriors ever? "Hold it. Time out. You want _me _to be like _you_? Are you out of your mind?! You must be nuts if you think I can. I'm a trainer, not a fighter, so forget it.", he said, and shrugged Drake's hand off. "I never said that I _want _it. I said you _can_. And if I train you, it is _posssible_.", Drake said. Ash stared at him, while he became a little mad. "There you go. I can sense your strength increase. And don't tell me that it isn't, because it is.", Drake said. Ash froze. Drake was right. He could feel something, which made him stronger. Ash relaxed himself, and turned around. "I'll leave you be. I'll think about it. But you have to tell my friends this too, understand?", he said. "I know. I was hoping that I could hide it longer, so that you wouldn't be scared. It's still the same old me, and don't forget that.", Drake said. Ash looked over his shoulder, and gave him thumbs up. Drake did the same, and while Ash left the forest, Drake transformed again and started his training.

During dinner around the campfire, Drake told them what happened. Seeing their reactions, it seems that they took it pretty well. "By the way, Ash, have you made up your mind? Or dod you think that you will need more time to think about my offer?", Drake asked him. Ash stared at his plate, which was almost empty. Misty, Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash, and wondered what he was going to say. "I…I don't know yet. Being like you, is like being a hero. And that is one thing I don't want to be…yet.", Ash answered. "Ash, I never asked you to be a hero, and I never will. What makes you think I'm a hero? Well?", Drake asked. Ash putted his plate down, and stared into the campfire. "Well, you rescued Misty, for instance, twice. You saved my life. You protected us. With your _own life_. Ain't that right?", Ash replied, while turning to Drake. Drake stared back, and swallowed his meal. "That's true, I'll admit that. But listen. When I rescued Misty when I was young, I just happened to be there in the right place, at the right time. When I helped her for the second time, same thing. The time I saved us all, was that they were after _me_, and you just happened to be with me. If you weren't around…", he said. "…I may have finished them off.". Everybody stared at him. Drake saw that, and smiled. "No, it's not what you think. I'm not a killer, nor a psycho. I'm still a sane person.", he said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Drake, I've come to a decision.", Ash suddenly said. Everybody looked at him again. "I've decided that I want you to train me.", he said.

The group, with the excpetion of Drake, gasped at Ash's decision. "Ash, are you out of your mind? First you don't want to be trained, and now you will! You owe us a real good explanation for this one.", Misty said. "Yeah, start talking, Ash. I want to know as well.", Brock added. Ash looked at them. "Alright, I'll tell you. But, for this once, I don't care if you believe me or not. Do you understand?", he said. They nodded, although Misty couldn't really believe what he just said._ "What is he talking about? He knows that we always believe him, at least I do, no matter what. He knows that, but why is he talking like this all of a sudden?"_, she thought. "Seeing Drake fighting with Team Rocket yesterday, started me thinking. When I wanted to help him and Misty stopped me, I realized that I could never protect any of you, and at that moment I though I never would. After I was healed, and Drake told me the story today, I then realized that I might be able to help you when we are in danger, and our Pokemon can't help us. This is my decision, but don't get me wrong. I don't want to be a hero, and I never want to be one. So there you have it.", he said, and looked at the campfire once again. "But, don't let our friendship be affected by this. Don't forget that, please.". Stunned by his answer, Misty and Brock kept silent, but knew that he was right. And they knew that they will always be friends. Forever.

"Sir, Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy are here.", a secretary said through the intercom. "At last. Let them in.", Giovanni replied, and the intercom was silent. The group had recovered from the attack, and where now able to see Giovanni. Still, they all had bandages at several places on their bodies. They went in the room where Giovanni was waiting. "Well, there you are.", he said, and stood up. He smacked his fist on his desk. "Fools! You can't even take care of a single youngster!", he yelled at them. They all shivered. "But boss…that guy is special. He's like a special Pokemon that we can steal!", James said. "Oh, and how special is this kid then?", Giovanni demanded. They told him the whole story, about the attack, about Drake's retaliation, about Ash's injury, everything. Giovanni dismissed them afterwards. He remembered that something happened a couple of years ago, like what happened to his members. He looked at his videoscreen at punched in a code. The screen changed to a cell block, where two young people lay, uncounsius. "They have been asleep for some time now. And now it seems that the last one is in search of them. Well, since they can't get out to greet him, I might as well get him over here. And since they are deep below the ground, he cannot find them, unless I want to.", he said, while patting his Persian. He then switched to another screen. A large tube was showed, filled with some kind of transparant blue-ish liquid. Something was in the tube, and although it was difficult to see, Giovanni knew precisely what that was. Alot of scientists were walking around. "Soon, it will all be over. All the Saiyans will be extinct, and Team Rocket will have no trouble then of conquering this world!", he said, and started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although unsure at first, Ash has decided that he wants to be trained by Drake. Can Drake and Ash really find a way to harness Ash's powers who lies within him now? And can his friends aid him whenever the need arises? And what evil creation lies dormant in the solid bunker of the Team Rocket Headquarters? More will be revealed, in the next chapter!


	6. The Training Begins

**The Training Begins **

The next morning, Drake was the first to wake up. He woke up Ash. "Goodmorning Drake.", Ash yawned. "Goodmorning, it is time to start.", Drake said. He washed himself and got his clothes on. Ash did the same. Pikachu was awake too. "Hey, can Pikachu train with us? He's very strong, far more stronger then any other Pokemon or Pikachu for that matter.", Ash asked. Drake sighed. "Ash, understand this. Pikachu maybe powerful, but he is nowhere as strong as I am.", he said. Ash grinned. "Let's test that, shall we? Let Pikachu use a Thunder attack on you. Then you can see for yourself.", he said, still grinning. Brock and Misty had woken by the talking. "Goodmorning guys.", Ash said, and turned to Drake. "How about it?", he said. "Goodmorning, what's this all about?", Misty asked. "Nothing really, I wanted Pikachu to train with me, but Drake says he isn't strong enough.", Ash replied. Drake had remained silent. Then he sighed. "Alright Ash, I'll let Pikachu have one full Thunder at me. If it's strong enough, then he may train with us.", he said. "You can't be serious, Ash! Pikachu might kill him!", Brock yelled. Misty agreed with him, but they knew that once Ash made up his mind, nothing could change that. "It's alright. I want to see that strength of him myself.", Drake said, and stepped on the open field. "Alright Pikachu, go stand before me, with thirty meters spread, okay?", he asked. "Do it, Pikachu. Show him what you can do.", Ash said. "Pi!", the yellow mouse replied, and ran to the spot where Drake pointed to. "Alright, Pikachu, I want you to increase your power to your maximum! Think you can do that?", Drake said. "Pika, pikachu!", the mouse replied, and sparks started to flash from his cheeks. The electricity surrounded its entire body. "Go for it, Pikachu! You can do better than that!", Ash yelled, cheering for his friend. Pikachu's body was now completely engulfed by his own power. "Pika…", it said, and increased it's strength to it's maximum. The electricity flashed around him. "Okay, it looks like he is ready. Ash, I must say, he has alot more energy then I thought, I'll give you that!", Drake yelled, and readied himself for the attack. "Whenever your ready, Pikachu!", he yelled. "Pika!", Pikachu replied, and readied it's strongest attack. Drake stood there, smiling. "Give him everyhting you got, buddy!", Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded, and with a high-pitched scream, it released all his power. A huge beam launched straight at Drake, and hitted with an enormous explosion. 

"Wow! That was an attack!", Ash yelled, and ran up to his friend. Pikachu was exhausted from the attack, but he was still standing. Breathing and sweating heavily, he looked at the large cloud of smoke. "Pi…", it said, when Ash reached him. "You did good, buddy.", he said. Pikachu smiled weakly, and then he fainted. Misty and Brock ran up to him. "Wow, I never though that he could do that.", Brock said, and gave Pikachu a medicine. Pikachu opened his eyes slowly. He smiled again. "What a blast! But where's Drake?", Misty asked, while looking at the cloud of smoke. Everybody looked at the smoke as well. Then, they saw multiple beams of light flashing out of it. Then, with a huge outburst of wind, the smoke cleared. Drake stood there, seemingly unhurt, and in his Super Saiyan form. "Wow, Drake has blond hair now?", Misty said. Drake smiled, and walked up to them, and while he did, he powered down. "I must say, that blast was strong enough to kill a person. Right when the blast hitted me, I transformed. Otherwise this little guy could actually hurted me.", he said, while he smiled at Pikachu. "And? May Pikachu train with us?", Ash asked. "Yes. He may be of great help. But don't expect me to go easy on him!", Drake grinned. "Pika!", Pikachu said, and gave him thumbs up. "Now that's settled…", Brock said, while they were heading back to their camp, "…who is hungry?".

Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch walked through the forest. "So, anyone got a plan? The boss wants that kid, but I for sure _don't_ want to get smacked around again!", James said. The group nodded. They knew that they didn't stand a chance against Drake. "Well, the boss asked us to call him if we find them. But whe are travelling for a day now, and still we haven't find them!", Cassidy said. Then the phone rang. Butch, the one who carried it, answered it. "Butch here. Hello boss. New orders? Okay, I'll tell the rest.", he said, hung up, and putted the phone away. "What did he want?", Jessie asked. "He wants us to return. The boss has a new idea.", Butch replied. "What's with him? First he wants us to find that kid, and now he wants us back! I don't get it, and I don't like it!", Cassidy yelled. "Well, orders are orders. So I guess that we better get moving.", James said. They sighed, and nodded. They turned around, not knowing that they were only a mile or so from there earlier target.

Giovanni putted his phone down. "Excellent. In a day or so they will be here.", he said to no-one in particular. His Persian was asleep at his left side. He turned on his videoscreen. The image showed the two youngsters again. They were awake, but far too weak to do anything. Giovanni grinned. "Soon, you will be all reunited. Although not in the way you two may think.", he said. He switched his videoscreen to another camera. The tube with the blue-ish liquid appeared. "It is almost ready. And now nothing will go wrong!", he said in triumph. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number. "Yes sir, what is it?", a voice said. "How long will it take before it is ready?", Giovanni asked. The voice let out a grin. He knew precisely what 'it' was. "Well, we've continued to run tests, and it's growing more and more stronger, and intelligent. I'd say it will take a week or two before it's can be trained.", the voice replied. "Excellet work, and ahead of schedule. Keep me informed.", Giovanni said, and hung up. Then he relaxed himself in his chair, while he grinned.

Six days later, Ash, Pikachu and Drake continued to train. They decided to stay at their camp for a week, before moving on. Ash and Pikachu showed more and more improvement. Ash was a quick learner, and learned to improve his speed and stamina. He got stronger as well. Pikachu got stronger as well, improving his attacks and abilities. And now Ash was ready to have a match with Drake. "Finally, how long I've waited for this! Lets see if I'm stronger now!", Ash said. Pikachu, Misty and Brock sat a distance away. Brock was acting as the referee. "Alright, this match is one on one, and the match will end if one of you is unable to continue!", he yelled. "Brock, this is something different then a Pokemonmatch, mind you.", Misty said. "I know, but hey, I had to say something.", he replied. Then he turned to Ash and Drake. Both had taken their fighting stances. "Ready? Begin!!", Brock said. As soon as they heared that, both fighters ran at eachother, clashing in a furious battle. Throwing punches and kicks at eachother, Ash was giving it all he had. But Drake wasn't even trying. "Wow, I must say Ash is holding out quite good.", Brock said. He and Misty witnessed the training a couple of times, and knew what they could do. "Yeah, Ash is stronger now, but he can't keep fighting like this for long.", Misty replied. Brock nodded. "Well, let's see how long he lasts.", he said. Pikachu kept silent, while he looked at his master.

Ash and Drake continued to fight. Ash had taken a few hits, but everytime he was pushed back, he jumped right into the action again. He closed in for a punch, and Drake did the same. Both fists hitted home, straight on the cheek of eachother. They jumped back, and Ash was breathing and sweating heavily. He still kept his eyes on Drake, ready for another attack. "Well Ash, I must say you are stronger then ever. But still, you are no match for me, and you know that.", Drake told him. "Maybe. But I'm willing to try as hard as I can!", Ash replied, and ran at Drake again. Drake waited. _"It's time to finish this match. If I keep this up, Ash might get hurt too bad."_, he thought. As soon as Ash reached Drake with a punch, Drake dodged it, lowered himself and punched Ash in his stomach. Ash fell down on his knees, grabbed his stomach with one hand, and used his other hand to prevent himself to fall over. "Let's call it a day, Ash. You still have alot to learn. In the meantime, you can spar with your Pikachu, like you did before.", Drake said, and helped him up. His friends walked up to them. "Well, this match is settled. How are you doing Ash?", Brock asked. "Could have been better…", Ash replied, and fell over, out cold. "Ash!", Misty cried. "Don't worry, he is just worn out from our match. Let him rest a while. If we leave tomorrow, we can reach Goldenrod City in a day or two.", Drake suggested. "Sounds good. Ash needs a break from his training.", Brock said, and picked Ash up. "He's strong. But it will take a long while before his body is fully used to his new strength.", Drake said, and walked alongside Brock to the camp. The rest followed on the otherside of Brock. "Isn't he pushing himself too far? I mean, he could get seriously hurt if he keeps this up.", Misty said. Drake smiled. "Don't worry. I only train that we are equal in strength, speed and stamina. If I fight him at my fullest, then he would have a problem. That's why I take this easy at first, and hard in the end, when he is used to this.", he explained. Misty nodded, and looked at Ash, who was still out cold. When they reached the camp, Brock putted Ash in his sleepingbag. "Well, he will be asleep for a time. I'll fix dinner in the meantime.", he said. "Sounds great! I'm hungry, ecspecially from that match.", Drake said. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too. And I'm sure Pikachu is too.", Misty said, looking at her best friend's Pokemon. "Pika!", the mouse replied.

Late afternoon, Ash finally woke up. "He guys, what is that terrific smell?", he said. "Hey, you're finally awake! It's about time.", Misty said, and handed him a boil of soup. "Thanks.", Ash said, and started eating. "How are you feeling?", Drake asked. "Okay, still a little tired though.", Ash replied. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?", Ash asked. "Well, we're worried that you couldn't take it, but it looks like we were wrong.", Brock said. "Never judge a book by its cover, guys.", Ash said, and everybody laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash has had his first real match, and he took it rather good. But he has still alot more to learn. Can he master everything that Drake will teach him? And what is Giovanni up to, by ordering his members back to the base? What sinister plots will await our heros? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal **

"Well guys, we are in Goldenrod City now!", Ash said joyfully. Pikachu happily agreed. "We sure took the long way, though.", Misty said. Everybody laughed. They had travelled for a few weeks now, and during that time, Ash and Pikachu had gotten stronger than ever. Ash managed to use some small energy attacks, and learned to fly. Pikachu had increased his attacks as well, maximum damage to it's target with minimum loss of power himself. Still small frys compared to Drake, they kept on training. And now they've reached Goldenrod City. "Well, what do you think? Should we go to the Pokemon Centre?", Brock asked. "Sure, I'ts getting pretty late now.", Misty agreed. The group headed towards the Pokemon Centre. During the walk, Drake asked Ash: "What about a quick trainingsession later? You still need to work on your energy attacks, and your flying could also get some more practice.". Ash laughed. "Alright, but only if I get a rematch from earlier!", he said. "You're on.", Drake replied. "Hey, don't come crying to us when you get hammered, Ash!", Misty grinned. Everybody laughed, and eventually they reached the Pokemon Centre.

"Hello. Do you want a room?", Nurse Joy asked. "Yes please. Do you have any large rooms left?", Brock asked. "Sure, it's not as busy as always. Almost all rooms are free now.", Nurse Joy replied. "Fine, just give us a large room then, please.", Brock said, and paid for it. After getting the key and the directions to the room, the group left the hall. "Here is it.", Brock said, and opened the door. Everybody walked in, and placed their stuff on the ground. "Shall we go Ash? If we don't hurry, we may not have enough time to train.", Drake said. "Let's go then. You guys want to come?", Ash asked his friends. "Nah, we stay here. We wait until you get back, and then we can eat.", Brock replied. Pikachu didn't answer; he was asleep on Ash's bed. "Alright. Let's get a move on!", Ash said, and followed Drake outside. They jogged outside of town, into the hills. "This looks like a good place. Nobody will find us here. Let's keep it down a bit, Ash. Otherwise we might get into a lot of trouble.", Drake said. Ash nodded. "So, with what should we start?".

"Now try this Ash, but remember to control your energy. This is an attack which works best as an surprise.", Drake told him. They had been training for an hour now. He took a few steps away from Ash, and relaxed his body. Then, all of a sudden, he opened his hands, brought them together in front of him, stretched his arms and fired a beam of energy straight in the sky. The beam vanished quickly. Drake turned to his student. "Now you try, but don't push yourself too hard, remember?", he said. "Okay, I'll try.", Ash answered. He relaxed his body, and then opened his hands, stretched his arms forward and launched a small beam into the sky. It almost looked like a shooting star. "Nice try. You did it a little too fast, that's why the beam wasn't so large.", Drake explained. Ash nodded. "Want me to try again?", he asked. "No, it's getting too dark, and chances are that people see us. Let's head back now. I'm starving!", Drake replied. Ash's stomach let out a grumbling noise. "Uh, me too.", he said. Drake laughed, and together they jogged back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Sir, there are four Rockets here who claim to have an appointment. Should I let them through?", a secretary asked through the phone. Giovanni looked at the videoscreen, and could see James standing. "It's good. Send them all in.", he replied. "Yes sir.", the woman said, and putted the phone down. She pushed a button, and the door opened. "You can enter now.", she said, and got back to work. The Rocket group walked in, and ended up in a hallway. They had to leave their Pokemon at the storageroom, so Meowth wasn't there with them. "To tell you the truth, I'm scared, you know that?", Jessie whispered, as they walked down the hall. "Me too. Heck, I guess we are all scared, but there's nothing we can do about it. So let's keep our cool and see what happens.", Butch replied. They had reached the end of the hall, and as they approached, the double wooden doors opened. "Come in.", a harsh voice ordered them. They quickly entered the office, and lined up in front of the desk. They shivered. Giovanni, who had turned his back to them, turned around. "Finally, you are here. I have a very important and yet simple job for you all.", he said, while he walked to his seat. "But first, let's have a drink. And, take a seat. There are some chairs behind you.", he continued. They turned around, and saw a couple of chairs standing. Each of them took one, and sat down on it, and lined themselves up again in front of Giovanni. _"Whats with the boss? He has never been this nice to us. Something is wrong here. There has to be."_, Jessie thought. The rest thought the same thing. Giovanni walked to a small bar, and filled four glasses. He then walked back to them and gave each one a glass. After gaving them their drinks, he returned to his desk and picked up his glass. "What's wrong? Don't trust me?", Giovanni asked. He smiled. "We do. We just think this is a little strange and all, like inviting us and give us drinks…", Cassidy said. "Every Rocket get his/her turn. And now it's your turn. What's strange about that?", Giovanni asked. "Nothing I guess. But what is that job you wanted to tell us about?", James asked. "Finish your drinks first, then we'll talk about work.", Giovanni replied. Finally satisfied with that answer, they drunk from their glasses. But a little later, they felt dizzy, and knew what happened. "You…you bastard…! You…tricked…us…", Jessie managed to say, when she fell down on her knees. "Why…", Cassidy said, before she passed out. The rest followed shortly afterwards. James tried to stay up, but after one step, he fell down. "We…are…betrayed…", he managed to say, before the darkness came to claim him.

Ash and Drake had returned in the city. They entered the Pokemon Centre. "Whew, I'm beat. I'll take a shower now.", Drake said. "Yeah, we certainly need it.", Ash agreed, and grinned. After greeting Nurse Joy, they walked to their room. "Hey guys, we are back.", Ash said. Pikachu jumped happily in his arms. "Hey, how about dinner in the city? The Centre is now open until midnight, so we can take our sweet time.", Misty suggested. "Sounds great! Let us take shower first.", Ash said, and took his stuff. "I'll take one after you are finished, Ash, but hurry up!", Drake said, as he pushed Ash out of the room. "Hey, take it easy!", he grinned, and ran to the showers. After he took his shower and got dressed, he spotted a Team Rocket agent. Paying not much attention to him, he walked to his room, but then saw the agent leave. _"I wonder what he wanted."_, he thought, and then walked further. Drake was waiting for him in the hallway. "You sure took your time.", Drake grinned, but when he saw the expression on Ash's face, he turned serious. "What's wrong?", he asked. "There was a Rocket agent in the Centre, but he left as soon as I walked to our room.", Ash answered. "Strange. No need to worry though. Let me take my shower and then we go out for dinner.", Drake said, and walked past Ash to the showers. _"How in the world can he stay so calm?"_, Ash thought, while he saw Drake walking away. _"I get it. He isn't afraid, because he know he can't be beaten by them."_, Ash thought, and relaxed. He gave Drake one last look and got in to their room.

Giovanni walked through a heavily fortified door, after he punched in his accesscode. The door closed behind him. A scientist came to greet him. "How is it going?", Giovanni asked. The scientist led Giovanni through the lab. They stopped in front of four tubes, filled with a greenish liquid. Inside the tubes floated, held in place by cables, four human bodies. "It seems that your most lowest members prove to be extremely strong. Their strength has increased greatly, but they are close to their maximum now.", the scientist explained. Giovanni looked through the tubes. The bodies of Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch hung there, helplessly, still in their uniform. But something was different. On their forehead was now a red 'R'. "And our creation, who is listening to us completely and is fully obedient, has possessed them now. They will do your bidding, even if it means their death.", the scientist concluded. "Excellent. I assume we are ready now for the last stage regarding our project?", Giovanni asked. "Yes. The two children are now being connected as we speak. Should we drain them completely?", the scientist replied. "No. If we do, we can't set up a decent trap.", Giovanni said. "I understand. This way, please.". The scientist led Giovanni to a glass wall. Behind it was the tube with the blueish liquid. "I assume the transport didn't disturb it?", Giovanni asked. "No, not at all. It is now in a slumber, but it was awake when we ordered it to possess the four members.", the scientist said. A guard walked up to them. "Sir, an agent has seen that the ones you are looking for are in this city.", he reported. "Thanks. Back to your post.", Giovanni said. The guard left. Inside the large room, two cages appeared, with two uncouncius children, a boy and a girl. They had small tabs, connected with wires, all over them. Giovanni grinned at the sight. "This is the last step. I'm sure we can expect "visitors" after this. I hope that my new servants are ready.", he said. "Sir, they are ready to do your bidding.", another scientist said, who had appeared behind them. "They are now ready for their duties.", he continued. Giovanni followed the scientist. "Drain the liquid, now!", the scientist ordered. In a few moments, the liquid was gone. "Open the tubes!", the scientis ordered. The tubes slowly opened. Giovanni looked at them. "Are they awake now?", he asked. As an aswer, Jessie and the rest opened their eyes. They were bloodred. Their bodies, though still human, looked alot more muscular. "Yes master. We are awake and ready for your orders.", they all said. "Excellent work, all of you. I'll give the order for the final stage from my office. You four, follow me.", he said. The renewed Rockets nodded, and followed him to his office. They took their positions alongside Giovanni, two on each side. Giovanni enjoyed the sight. Then he putted on his videoscreen. The lead scientist, the one who showed him everything, appeared on the screen. "Begin.",was all Giovanni said, and turned his videoscreen off.

"That was a great meal! I never had something like that in years!", Ash smiled, while he and his friends left the restaurant, and headed back to the Pokemon Centre. "It sure was great. What time is it?", Misty asked. "Almost eleven. We still have plenty of time.", Brock said. Drake remained silent, and looked at large tower. "Drake? Something wrong with you?", Ash asked. "No, it's nothing. I thought I sensed something, but I guess I was wrong.", Drake replied. "Suit yourself. Come on, let's head back.", Ash said. In ten minutes they had returned at the Pokemon Centre. But as soon as they entered the room, Drake stopped in his tracks, with an astuonished look on his face. "No…It can't be…but it…is true!", he said to no-one in particular. "What's true?", Ash said, but then he felt something. "What is this feeling? It's like a small energy signal! And it's fainting!", he said. "Yes, and I know exactly from who it is!", Drake said, and his face showed a smile for a moment. Ash looked at him, and then he turned around. "Guys, I think I know what he means. Get your Pokemon, now!", he ordered his friends. "Why? What's wrong?", Misty asked. "Just do it!", Ash said, and signaled Pikachu to come. His friend jumped on his shoulder. Misty and Brock took their Pokemon. Drake, who had remained silent, turned around and ran away, out of the Centre. "Drake! Wait up!!!", Ash yelled, as he and his friends ran after him. "Adron!!! Marone!!! I'm coming for you!!! Hold on!!!", Drake yelled, as he ran into the direction of the large tower he saw earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake has finally sensed his brother and sister, and he and his friends are on route to save them. Can they succeed in time? And what about the new Team Rocket? What will they have in store for our friends? Find out, in the next chapter!


	8. The Outburst

**The Outburst **

Ash and his friends tried to keep up with Drake, who was a long way ahead of them. "Drake! For cryin' out loud! Stop!", Ash yelled. Drake didn't listen, and ran faster. "Sorry guys, but I'll go ahead. Meet up with us in a few moments!", Ash told his friends, and then he skimmed after Drake, close to the ground. He flew past him, and stopped Drake in his tracks. "Let me go! My brother and sister are in there! Let me go!", Drake yelled, and tried to get past Ash. "Sorry Drake.", Ash said, and punched Drake in the face, and made him stop struggeling. Misty and Brock caught up with them. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder. Drake felt his nose. A little blood was on his hand. "What the heck did you do that for?!", he yelled. "Drake, listen. If we bust in there, there is a very great chance that you won't see them alive! So we have to think of another way in.", Ash said. Drake had calmed down. "Sorry about that. But I can't wait around here doing nothing! Let's think of something quick!", Drake said. Ash turned to his friends. "I guess you know what this is all about.", he said. Brock and Misty nodded. "If you don't want to help, then that's fine. It's going to get pretty ugly from here on. Now, who's in?", Ash asked. "We both are. Drake has helped us many times, and niow it's our turn to help him.", Misty said. Drake stared at the ground. "Thank you all. I really appreciate it.", he said. Ash placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's what friends are for.", he said.

A security camera watched Ash and his friends every move. "Excellent. They are here.", Giovanni said. "Master, let us take care of him. We are stronger then ever now.", James suggested. His body glowed faintly with a dark aura, just like the others. "Don't worry, you all get your shot at him. Have some patience.", Giovanni replied. "As you wish, Master.", James said, and stepped back to his place. Giovanni switched his videoscreen to another camera. He then dialed a number. The scientist appeared on the screen. "Is it ready?", Giovanni asked. "Yes. It is at his maximum power now.", the scientist replied. "Good. Bring the children to the cells at the fifth floor.", Giovanni ordered. "As you wish.", the scientist said, and the screen switched back to the main entrance. It still showed Ash and his friends. "Soon, my dear enemies, soon…", Giovanni grinned.

"Ash, can you sense what I'm sensing?", Drake asked. "Yeah, I feel four great powers, two very faint ones, and one very huge power.", Ash replied. Drake stepped forward. "That's not all. There are many Rockets inside here. At least a hundred plus. This won't be an easy task.", he said. "Yeah, I know. If I only were a Super Saiyan…", Ash mumbled. "Ash, I already explained that it takes a great deal of effort to be one. So, have some patience, your chance will come soon. You are already stronger then before, so don't worry about it too much.", Drake replied, and raised his arm. He opened his hand, and pointed his palm at the door. "This is it. There's no turning back now, you all understand that.", he said. "Yes.", they all replied. "Good. Get ready, because we are going in!", Drake said, and with little effort, he blasted the door. The alarm started to ring immediatly. Ash blasted the alarm. "Alright! Let's go!", Ash yelled, and everybody ran inside.

"Code red. Intruders alert. Code red. Intruders alert.", the security system warned. Rockets at every floor took their positions. Most of them carried Pokemon, but the more delicate parts of the building were guarded by armed Rockets. The first group of ten ran towards the entrance, releasing their Pokemon in the process. Misty and Brock did the same to counter the attack. Pikachu proved to be stronger then ever, by releasing a hug thunder attack that knocked eight of the Rockets and their Pokemon out immediatly. Misty's Poliwhirl finished one Rocket, while Brock's Geodude punched a Raticate senseless. In no-time, the hall was cleared. "Head for the stairs! They will be waiting at the elevators!", Drake yelled, and ran towards a door. A few Rockets tried to cut them off, but Ash simply blasted them back. But more and more Rockets came. "You guys go on ahead! I'll handle this!", Ash said, and pushed everyone through the door, Pikachu included. Ash stretched his arm horizontally backwards, with his hand open. He saw the Rockets charging. "Just a little closer, suckers…", he whispered, and in his hand a blue orb appeared. The Rockets didn't even notice it, or didn't care. They kept charging. Ash waited until they were about ten meters away. "Eat this!", he yelled, and threw the orb to his attackers. It exploded, and the hall was filled with smoke. "That takes care of them.", he said to himself, and followed his friends up the stairs.

On the second floor, the battle in the hallway was getting out of hand. With over twenty Rockets counting over fourty Pokemon, Misty and Brock watched as their Pokemon got beaten up. "Damn, I'm out of usable Pokemon!", Brock yelled, while he recalled his fainted Crowbat. "This was my last one, too!", Misty replied, while she returned her last Pokeball, which contained a fainted Poliwhirl. Pikachu was worn out, so Drake decided to step in. "I have no choice!", he yelled. He cupped his hands, and lowered them to his right waist. A blue orb appeared, glowing heavily. "KamehameHAAAA!!!!", he yelled, stretched his arms and launched a beam of energy straight through the group of attackers. Most of them were out immediatly by the blast. Ash jumped out of the door, putted his hands forward, and fired two beams at the remaining Rockets and their Pokemon. "Thanks Ash. You too, Drake.", Brock said. "No time for that now. Let's hurry!", Ash said. Footsteps in the stairway indicated that Rockets came from above. "Good that this building has more stairways! Come on!", Drake yelled. "You guys stay between us! I'll close the line!", Ash said to Misty and Brock, and everyone started to run. "Here is it!", Drake said, and blasted the door, taking a few Rockets with it. "Let's go! We can't afford to waste much time!", Drake yelled, and entered the stairway. He blasted the lower stairs, so that no-one could follow them from below. Drake, Brock, Misty and Pikachu ran up to the third floor. Ash, who had stayed behind to blast the door shut, followed shortly after. He saw everyone waiting at the door, which led to the third floor hallway. He could hear Rockets running around, screaming orders. "Looks like they are leaving the building.", Misty said. "You're right. But I can still sense those four strong powers. I have a feeling that they are expecting us.", Drake replied. "What makes you think that?", Brock asked, but it was Ash who answered. "Isn't it obvious? We are here in Goldenrod. Team Rocket is here. Team Rocket has abducted Drake's brother and sister. Does that make any sense to you? It does to me.", he said. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Ash comforted it, and told it that it did well. "Well, I guess so.", Brock said. "Are you finished? I've picked up something. Adron and Marone are above us. They are moving. Towards the four strong powers. They seem familiar to me, but yet, I can't remember where I sensed them before.", Drake said. "What about that huge power? Can you sense that?", Misty asked. "Faintly. It's huge, but it is far. We'll worry about that later.", Drake replied. He opened the door a little, so that he could see in the hallway. "Everyone is heading up. Must be the place where they keep the helicopters.", he said. Ash stepped forward. "Looks like most of them are gone. Only a few, not more then twenty, remain. Must be the strongest ones.", he said. "Alrigh then. All is clear. Let's go!", Drake said, and pushed the door open. Nobody was around. Yet. They didn't notice the hidden camera in the ceiling.

"Damn, they are strong. Very strong at that.", Giovanni sneered. His new Rockets stood behind him, waiting for an order. "But no need to worry. With these two in my possession, he can't do anything.", he grinned. He looked at the two uncounsius children in a corner of the room. "Let's wait for them in the hallway. Bring the children with you. It's wide enough for any battle.", Giovanni grinned. "As you wish, Master.", they replied. Cassidy and Jessie picked up the children, and walked after Giovanni and their teammates out of the room. And there they waited for their soon to be opponents.

Drake checked around the corner carefully. But a Rocket spotted him, and opened fire. Bullets flew past them. "Damn, with that nutcase there, we have no chance of getting further.", Drake said. "Stand aside. I have an idea.", Ash said. Drake backed off. Ash leaned at the wall, just before the corner. He rose his arm, and opened his hand. "A little trick I learned. Let's hope it works.", he grinned. A small orb appeared. He closed his hand around it, making his fist glowing. "Watch this. And, cover your eyes.", he said, and jumped around the corned, and punched his fist forward, while he opened it. A blinding flash was the result. "AHHHH!!!! My eyes!!!", the Rocket screamed. He dropped his gun, and put his hands on his face. Ash lunged forward, and punched him straight in the face. The guard toppled over, out cold. "Done. Come on guys, we don't have much time left!", he said. Drake and the others followed. "How did you do that, Ash?", Misty asked, while they all ran up the stairs. Ash grinned. "I dunno. Once I saw that energy could also be used as light, a tried to amplify the brightness. And, it worked. It's a great distraction move.", he explained. "You can detail her later, Ash. We're skipping the fourth floor now, since there's nobody there. These stairs lead us directly to the fifth floor, where…", Drake said, but then a voice echoed through the stairway, freezing them in their tracks. "Hello there. I see you have managed to get this far. But your luck is about to run out. So I dare you. On the fifth floor is an elevator. I'll let you use it, to get here, at the tenth floor. We will be waiting for you there. And all the Rockets are gone. We will be seeing you, at the tenth floor.", the voice said. Then it went silent. Drake and the rest stared at eachother in disbelief. Misty broke the silence. "What should we do?". "It would be a shame to disappoint them, wouldn't it?", Drake replied. The rest nodded. "Then, let's go.".

The elevatordoors opened up. Drake and the rest stepped out of it. "Welcome. I see you are not as chicken as I thought.", Giovanni said from the other end of the hall. With him stood there his four new Rockets. Ash and his friends recognized them right away. "They are the strong powers?", Ash said in disbelief. He remembered each time that he and his friends beated them easily. "Yes, they are. And guess what? You are gonna fight with them, otherwise, you won't see these ever again.", Giovanni sneered, and pointed at the two children, how were now awake, in Jessie's and Cassidy's firm grip. "Adron! Marone!", Drake yelled. "Drake! So you did come to save us! Sorry that we aren't of much help!", Adron yelled. "Beat them, Drake!", Marone yelled as well. "Don't worry! I'll save you, once I take care of them!", Drake said. Suddenly, James stepped forward. "Allow me to fight first, Master. I have an old score to settle with him.", he said, pointing at Ash. "Alright, I'll give you that chance.", Giovanni said. Ash stepped a little forward. "If you want this, then I'll fight you.", he said. James let out a laugh. "Let's spice things up a little first.", he said, and pointed a finger at Misty. "I'll start with that that is most dearly to you.", he grinned, and launched a small and thin ray of dark energy. "Misty, watch out!!!", Brock yelled, and pushed her aside. The beam went straight through his body. He fell down on his back. "BROCK!!!!", Ash yelled, and ran up to him. He kneeled, and holded him in his arms. "Brock! Say something, Brock! Don't die! Please!", Ash cried. Brock coughed up blood, and he looked at Ash. "Ash…I'm…not gonna…make…it…", he gurgled. Misty kneeled beside him too. "Brock! Please, you got to hold on!", she cried. "Take…good care…of…each…other…", Brock gurgled again. Then his body went limp. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", Ash screamed. He stood up, and looked mad at James. "Looks like I missed your girl, but now I got you angry enough to fight me.", James said. Ash couldn't control himself anymore. "I…I will…get you…for THIS!!!", he screamed. Drake looked at Ash. _"What? So soon?"_, he thought. Ash's body began to glow. "You…won't live…to…see…another…DAY!!!", Ash screamed again. Bolts of energy flashed around his body. His clothes and hair began to wave. His white aura appeared, waving heavily. "What is happening?!", Misty said. "Misty, it is happening to Ash. And you must know what I mean.", Drake replied. Ash's aura flashed yellow, and then turned white again. It grew wider, and waved more intense. "I…will…kill…you…ALL!!!", Ash screamed, and with an sudden outburst of pain, agony and anger, he let everything go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake and his friends have finally found Adron and Marone. But with the death of their close friend Brock, Ash is pulled over the edge, and undergoes an incredible transformation. Can Ash avenge Brock by defeating James and the others? And if so, can the put an end to Team Rocket for good? The real battle begins, in the next chapter!


	9. The Evil Creation

**The Evil Creation **

Ash's body flashed with a bright light, which was too intense to look at. Everybody closed his eyes. With another outburst, Ash blew up the entire ceiling, and created a new roof. When the light faded away, everybody got on their feet. And they all looked at Ash. Ash had changed. His body was more muscular. A bright yellow aura surrounded him. His hair was no longer black, but yellow, and it stood straight up, waving by his own energy. His eyes were no longer black, but had turned green. "He…he did it. Ash is a Super Saiyan!", Drake mumbled. Misty was speechless, and so was Pikachu. Jessie and Cassidy had released their grip on Adron and Marone, who quickly ran up to Drake. "Brother!!!", they yelled, while running past Ash. Drake hugged them thightly. "I'm so happy to see you, after such a long time…", Drake said, and tears filled his eyes. Ash turned around. "Catch up with the reunion stuff later. I have something to do first.", he said. James stepped forward. The rest of Team Rocket, excluding Giovanni, followed him. Giovanni stepped back. He still couldn't believe what he just saw. Ash turned to James and the rest. His face was full of anger. "You killed my best friend. So I won't let you leave here alive. How want's to go first?", he said. James stepped forward. "Let's go, twerp.", he sneered.

Ash and James charged at eachother. With James now possessed and renewed, he was stronger than ever. Ash is also stronger then he ever was. Exchanging punches and kicks, Ash and James fought with everything they had. Or so it seemed. After a few attacks, the landed. James was tired, but Ash wasn't even sweating yet. "What's the matter, James? Realizing now that I ain't an easy target?", Ash said. "You haven't seen anything yet!", James yelled, and brought out his dark aura. Ash brought out his yellow aura. James pointed his hand forward. "This Dark Ray will finish you off!", he yelled, and launched the ray straight at Ash. He simply deflected it with his right arm, and swung it away. "What?!", James yelled, surprised. "Let me show you how it's done, James!", Ash yelled. He spread his arms, and opened his hands. Two orbs appeared. "Dual Beam!", Ash yelled, and launched first his left beam, and then his right. James dodged one, but got hit by the other. Ash charged at him, and punched him upwards into the air. Ash flew after him, and cupped his hands while pointing them forward. "Let's see how you handle this!", he yelled. "KamehameHAAAAAAA!!!", He yelled, and launched his attack straight at James. James couldn't dodge, and was hit dead on. "AAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHH!!!", he screamed. He was completely dissolved into the air. Ash landed back on his feet. "That's one. How's next?", he said. 

Jessie and Cassidy stepped forward. "I admit that you are strong, kid. But you're no match for the two of us!", Jessie said. Adron, who was still standing alongside Drake, looked at Ash. "Drake, he almost looks like you! Is he also one of us?", he asked. Drake looked at his brother. "That's a long story, and I'll tell you that later. Hey, what's this around your neck?", Drake said. He pointed at a small collar around Adron's neck. Marone had an identical around her neck as well. "These things surpressed our strength. That's why we couldn't escape, or at least give you a signal. With these things on, we can't use our powers.", Marone explained. Drake grabbed the two collars. "Hold still, this won't take long.", he said, and crushed the locks in his hands. He removed the collars and smashed them under his feet. "Thanks! Now, I'll go help him!", Adron said, and started to run towards Ash. Drake grabbed him. "Are you nuts? He has to finish this by himself. He and Brock were good friends. And this is the least he can do for him.", he said. "Don't worry, borther. I have some tricks up my sleeve as well.", Adron smiled. Then, in a moment, his body glowed, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Drake was astounished. "How did you do that?", he said. Everybody looked at the youngster. "Well, it was before we got those collars. It all happened so fast. When they locked us up, they told us that mom and dad were dead. They also said that I would never see you again, ever. Then something snapped, and I transformed. But as soon as I did, I was hit by a tranquilizer dart. When I woke up, I had that collar around my neck, so I couldn't transform anymore. But now I can. And I have a score to settle with them, too!", Adron explained, and walked up to Ash. Drake nodded. He looked at Marone. She looked back, and smiled sadly. "No, I am not. And you know that I never will be. And now, how much I would like to help, I'm to weak to do anything.", she said. She walked over to Misty and Pikachu. "Hey there. Are you friends with that guy over there?", she asked. "Yes, but I'll tell you everything later, okay?", she said. "Okay. I'm sorry about your other friend.", Marone said. Misty bowed her head. "Don't be sorry. Feel sorry for them!", she said, and pointed at Jessie and Cassidy. They had taken their fighting stances. Ash and Adron did the same.

"You must be Adron, am I right?", Ash asked, while stared at Jessie and Cassidy. "You got that right, and you are Ash? Nice to meet you, but I wish we met under different circumstances.", Adron replied. Jessie and Cassidy brought out their dark aura. "Boys, you surely wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?", Jessie sneered. Cassidy grinned. "No, but you are hardly ladies, so it doesn't matter!", Ash replied, and he and Adron charged at Jessie and Cassidy. In a few moments, they were fighting, throwing punches and kicks non-stop. It ended in a standoff. "I must admit that you two are strong. But you can never beat us!", Cassidy sneered. Ash looked at Adron. They nodded, and each pointed a hand forward. "You're wrong. You know how we fight. We haven't even warmed up yet, and you are almost worn out!", Ash said, and it was true. The two young Super Saiyans were still fighting fit, but there opponents were almost done for. "You can never beat a true Saiyan.", Adron said, and he and Ash launched a blast together. Distracted by the explosion, Jessie and Cassidy took off into the air. But they were too late to see their opponents attacking them. Jessie and Cassidy got hammered pretty bad. Bruised and wounds all over them, they were almost out. However, they refused to give up, and fired a ray of energy at their enemies. Both Ash and Adron countered with a beam of their own, and the beams collided with eachother. "What? Their attack is as strong as ours!", Jessie yelled. Slowly, their beams lost terrain over the others. "No!! We're done for!", Cassidy yelled. "Adron, let's finish this!", Ash yelled. "You bet!", Adron replied, and both fighters powered up, sending an extra burst of energy through their beams. With a loud explosion, Jessie and Cassidy vanished. Adron and Ash landed at their feet, and glared at Giovanni, who was shocked in terror.

"How can two kids be that strong?", he said. Butch, who had remained silent, stepped forward. "Master, don't worry. I'll finish them off. I am much stronger then the rest, and stronger then them. I'll kill them with my own hands!", he said. "Alright, I'll leave it to you. I'll go to the basement, and finalize our plan!", Giovanni said, and ran off, into an elevator. "Hey, he's getting away!", Adon yelled, and charged after him. Butch blocked his way. "You'll have to get around me first. And I won't lose!", he said, and powered up. His strength was far greater then that of his now dead teammates. His dark aura waved heavily. Adron powered up to his maximum, but due to the fact that he had fought already and he was weak from earlier circumstances, he couldn't maintain that state very long. "Is that all the power you have?", Butch sneered. Then he attacked. Adron got a punch in his stomach, and an uppercut right under his chin. Butch turned around, and kicked him away. Then he turned around to his opponents. Adron bounced on the floor, and returned to normal. Ash ran up to him. "Adron! You alright?!", he said, while he helped him stand up. "Yeah, I'm okay.", he panted. "But he is far stronger then the others. He might be even more powerful than us.", Adron continued. Ash nodded, and glared at Butch. "It's time to let me fight him.", Ash said. "Are you crazy? You could get killed! I will help you!", Adron said. "In your current condition, you won't even last a minute. Now, return to your brother and my friends, and let me handle this.", Ash said. "Oh, alright then.", Adron sighed, and stepped back. Now he could feel the pain in his body. "Just make sure you survive this.", he said. Ash turned his head to him, and to his friends, and smiled. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be alright. You go after Giovanni. I probably need all the room here.", he said. Pikachu, who had been silent during the battles, now suddenly jumped forward to his master, and stood beside him. "Pikachu, get back! I'll fight him alone!", Ash ordered his Pokemon. Pikachu glared at him, and firmly shook his head. "Pika! Chu!", it said. Ash sighed. "Alright. If you insist.", he said. Butch watched them argue. "I hope that you are done talking, I want this fight over with. I'll let your friends go for now. I'm interested in you now.", he said, and cracked his knuckles. Ash and Pikachu looked at eachother, and then looked at Butch. Ash took his fightingstance. "If you want a fight, then so be it.".

Drake, Marone, Misty and Adron walked past Butch, and entered the elevator. Looking for the last time at the three fighters, the doors closed and the elevator went down. "So, Ash and Pikachu, are you ready?", Butch said. "As ready as we'll ever be.", Ash answered, and Pikachu agreed with him. "You know, Ash, I've kinda hoped that this would happen. Since the time that you ruined our plans, I always wanted to get revenge for that. When our Master invited us to his office, we all knew that there was something behind his sudden change of character. We first thought that we were betrayed, but know we consider this our greatest reward we've ever received.", he told Ash. Ash just smiled. "And what's with the 'R' on your forehead?", he asked. "A mark of our Master's newest creation. And I ain't gonna let you live to see it!", Butch yelled, and raised his power more. "Well, we don't plan on losing either!", Ash yelled, and raised his power too. Pikachu began to sparkle with electricity. The sparks flew around his entire body. "Then, let us begin!", Butch yelled again, and charged at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu responded quickly, and charged at Butch. Ash was closely behind. Pikachu was the first to attack, by launching an Thunder Wave at Butch. Ash followed up with an uppercut. Butch was thrown back, but he laughed. "Is that all your little rodent can do? I didn't even feel it!", he sneered. _"This will take some time. I hope I can finish this fast."_, Ash thought. Butch suddenly attacked, and struck Pikachu with his knee. Pikachu bounced on the ground, and smacked into a wall. It tried to get up, but it was over. "Pi…", was all that it could say, before it passed out. "Pesky little Pokemon. No real challenge.", Butch sneered. Ash, seeing his friend down for the count, turned to Butch. "Now it's just you and me. Only one of us will get away here alive.", Ash said, full of anger. "I know that. Let's find out who that one is, shall we?", Butch sneered, not noticing that Ash's power grew. "We shall.", Ash replied.

The elevator went down. "Damn, I hope that Ash can beat him. And this is taking to long, we should already be down.", Adron said. He stared at the numbers on the display above the door, which counted down. "Cool it, bro. Spare your strength. We don't know what we're up against down there.", Drake said, with his arms folded and leaning against a wall. Marone and Misty kept silent. "Misty, I suppose you are a great trainer, aren't you?", Drake asked. "Yeah, I'm good, at least that's what I think. Why'd you ask?", she replied. Drake lowered his arms and stared at the counter above the door. It read '4'. "We'll need all the help we can get, so I'm counting on you to battle as well. I know that your Pokemon are tired, but we have to try. You up for it?", he asked. "Sure. Me and all of my Pokemon are.", she replied. A sudden stop of the elevator made everyone stare at the counter. "-1. Guess we're here.", Adron said, while the door opened. An empty hall greeted them. There were no doors at all, only one on the opposite of them, and it was closed. "Let's go. We don't want to keep our friend waiting.", Drake said, and everyone left the elevator. Slowly and cautiously they walked to the door. It was entirely made of metal, and a codepad was next to it. "Stand aside. It's time to let him know we are here.", Drake said, and took one step back. Everyone else stood behind him. He raised his arm, and opened his hand, pointing it at the door. With a sudden blast, he blew the door out of the way. "There.", Drake said, and all of them stepped inside the room, which was now filled with smoke. "I think you overdid it a little bit, bro.", Adron sneered. Then a voice filled the room. "So, there you are. I guess you wanted me. Come over here, of you still want me.", the voice said. There was no doubt, that was Giovanni. The group walked in the direction of the voice. The smoke was almost gone. "That's far enough. Stop.", Giovanni demanded. The group stopped, and could see him a few feet away, next to a machine which had a tube, filled with some sort of red liquid. "Bro, do you feel that? It's so…dark!", Adron said. Drake didn't say anything. He felt it too, as did Marone. Misty didn't feel anything, but remained silent. She had a bad feeling about all of this, and she somehow knew that she was right. "It's time to show you why you are here.", Giovanni said, while his hand reached for a button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What evil plan is Giovanni up to this time? What did the scientists create for him? And can Ash, who has his hands full elsewhere, make it in time to help out? Or will this be his first and last battle as a Super Saiyan? Find out, in the next chapter!


	10. The Dark Mutiny

**The Dark Mutiny **

Ash and Butch had taken off into the air, and had begun their battle. Throwing punches and kicks with everything they had, it ended in a standoff, in mid-air. Both fighters catched their breath. "I'm impressed Ash. I never would have guessed that you would be this strong. I'm getting excited about our battle.", Butch said. "Heh, you are strong too, I'll give you that. But this is no time to be kidding around. Let's go!", Ash yelled, and both fighters charged again. Ash threw an energyblast at Butch, but he deflected it, and launched a beam. Ash dodged, and kicked Butch back. Both fighters unleashed a barrage of attacks at eachother. Then, a flash emerged, and both fighters were thrown back. "Take this!", Butch yelled, and launched two beams at Ash. Ash dodged one, but got hit by the other. He crashed into the floor. When he regained his vision, he saw Butch holding his hands above his head, and an large energyball formed. Ash stood up, and cupped his hands at his lower right waist. He noticed that Pikachu was behind him. "Hold on to my back, buddy.", Ash said. "Ash, this is the final blow! I'll kill you, and then your friends!", Butch yelled. _"I have only one chance to counter, or else it's over!"_, Ash thought. "Now DIE!!!", Butch yelled, and threw the ball at Ash. "It's now or never! KamehameHAAAAA!!!!", Ash yelled, and launched his attack at the ball. It hitted, and pushed it back a little. Then it exploded in a large blast, almost completely destroying another floor of the building. When the smoke cleared, Butch floated in the air, staring at Ash. Ash stood on the ground, and lowered his hands. Pikachu jumped from his back. Both of them stared at Butch. "You know, Buth, we should fight somewhere else. We'll level the city if we keep this up, and we've attracte too much attention already. Take a look down, and you'll see what I mean.", Ash said. Butch looked down, and saw that Ash was right. Dozens of people had assembled down below, looking up. "I think you are right Ash. I don't want all these people to see how I'm going to kill you. Follow me.", Butch sneered, and flew off. "Hold on buddy, we're going to make him sorry!", Ash said to his friend. Pikachu clamped on Ash's back. Ash took off, and followed Butch, leaving dozens of people speechless.

Back in Pallet Town, Delia was watching TV, when the telephone rang. "Ketchum residence, Delia speaking.", she said. "Delia! Oak here. Turn on the news!", the professor said. Delia switched to the news. A reporter was standing to a large building, with a lot of debris on the ground. "Moments ago, a loud explosion filled the air here in Goldenrod City. From this building, two entire floors have been destroyed. The remains can be seen behind me. First it was thought that it was a terrorist attack, but, if you look up, something very different and very strange is happening.", the reporter said. The camera view pointed up. Two figures could be seen, high up in the sky. One figure was entirely surrounded by a yellow light. The camera zoomed in on the two figures. Delia recognized her son right away. "What…is…going…on….here?", she stuttered. "Well, I have some news here at the lab. Tracey is the only other person that knows about this. If you come over here, I'll give you an explanation about what we have discovered.", Oak replied. "O…okay…I'll be there…", Delia stuttered again. She still couldn't believe what she saw. She hung up, shutted off the TV and hurried to the lab.

"Professor, what have you found!?", Delia shouted. "Delia, please, calm down! Relax a bit, and I'll tell you everything I've found out.", Oak replied. Delia calmed down a bit. "Follow me, Delia. Tracey is still at the lab.", Oak said. Delia followed him, and a few moments later they were at the lab. "Here, have some tea. It'll make you feel better.", Tracey offered. Delia took the cup, as Oak say down. "Well, let's start at the beginning, shall we? You remember that accident, right? Well, when I was there, the doctor offered me a look in Drake's records. Since he was the blooddonor, he needed to give his physical records. When the doctor left me alone for a couple of minutes, a copied the file to a disk, so that I could study them at home. I know, it is illegal as can be, but I was curious how Drake could recover that fast. Before we left, I picked up Drake's bandage from the trashcan, so I could study that as well. And I must say, I'm very surprised to say the least.", Oak explained. "What do you mean?", Delia asked, while she drunk some of her tea. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I've examined his blood. And it's very different then that of a human. It shows relativeness to human blood, but it's different in many ways. To put it simply, Drake's wounds can heal in a matter of moments, depending on the seriousness of the wound, for instance. And because his blood has a high concentration of white cells, he has an endurance that even the greatest sportsman on this planet can't achieve.", Oak continued. Delia looked puzzled. "There's more. In fact, it's getting freakier.", Tracey said. "We've run a check on his profile. You know, where he lives, date of birth, that stuff. We've found something strange. He's trained in several forms of martial arts, but none of them are used anymore. Like they were extinct or something. Professor Oak heared about something like that, a group of people how were known as "Saiyans". A race that loved to fight, and possessed great powers. But know it is extinct, or so we thought. And that brings us to this conclusion.". Delia had listened with widened eyes. "We believe Drake is a Saiyan. And since he gave his blood to Ash, Ash is now part Saiyan as well.", Oak concluded. "You can't be serious! My Ash is not a violent youngster! And he never will be!", Delia shouted. The teacup fell out of her hand, on the ground. "Calm down, Delia. Ash is still your own son. And I'm sure he'll tell you everything. And you can't blame Drake. He just saved Ash's life. And that's a noble thing to do, even if it means that Ash has Saiyan DNA inside of him now.", Tracey said. Delia calmed down again. "I hope so. I truly do. But somehow I feel that it isn't going to be alright." Oak stared at the monitor. "I never said that. And we can only hope.".

Ash still followed Butch. "It's better to fight somewhere else. Man, all that training is paying off, and I know we can beat him, Pikachu!", he said to his friend. It agreed with cheer. Butch suddenly stopped in mid-air. "This is a good place.", he said to himself. Below him was a very wide open plain, with a few rock hills. A perfect, soon to be battlefield. Butch landed. Ash saw him landing, and followed him, landing a few metres away. Pikachu jumped off Ash's back, and stood now beside his master. "Ash, here we won't have to watch out for anything. So let's get started.", Butch said. Pikachu was still a little worn out. "Pikachu, sit this one out for me. Now I can fight at my maximum strength.", Ash told his Pokemon. "Chu.", it said, and backed off. "Oh, I see your little rodent isn't going to help you. Well, that's fine. I can take care of that later.", Butch sneered. "You're very confident. But you'll have to get around me first!", Ash said. He charged at Butch, powering up along the way. He decked Butch with a righthand blow to the face, sending him flying. Ash charged past him, and kicked him up. Butch flew upwards, and Ash passed him once again, and kicked him down to the ground. Ash then stretched his arm out, and let his hand point at Butch. He launched an energy orb after him, which hit dead on. A loud explosion was the result. As hovered in the air. The smoke cleared, and Butch lay face down. He slowly got up. "This…can't be happing…!", he said. "My energy…my power…it's almost gone!". He faced Ash. "What's wrong, Butch? Are you finally realizing that you cannot win?", Ash said. "No! I won't give up that easily! You will DIE!!!", Butch yelled, and took off, charging at Ash. Ash smiled, and the two fighters engaged into a battle once again.

"Wait a moment, Giovanni.", Drake said, while he pointed his open hand at Giovanni. "You owe us an explanation about all of this.". Giovanni just smiled, and lowered his hand. "Very well. I'll tell you everything.", he said, and walked away from the machine. "That girl that is with you, she will understand it a little.", he said, pointing to Misty. She looked confused. "A few years ago, we succeeded in creating a geneticly manipulated Pokemon. I'm sure you've heard of it, because it was Mewtwo.", Giovanni started. "But the experiment failed, and Mewtwo got away. Nobody has ever seen it since. You understand that we, Team Rocket, are very anctious to get Mewtwo back. At least, we were in the beginning. Now it doesn't matter anymore.", Giovanni continued. "What are you talking about?", Drake asked. Giovanni lit up the room. Now everybody could see what was in the tube. A dark figure, which looked like a human, or a humanlike Pokemon. It's head had two small, backwards pointing horns. His arms were strong built, with five fingers on each hand. His legs were Mewtwo-like, but with more muscles and larger feet. It's body looked like that of a Machamp. It also had a medium sized tail. All over it's body were naps with wires. Everybody looked in terror at the creature in the tube. "This, my dear enemies, is our newest creation. Based on Mewtwo's genes.", Giovanni said. "This, is Dark.".

Ash and Butch still fought whit explosive intensity. But after awhile, it ended, once again, in a stand-off on the ground. Butch was tired. His energy was nearly drained, and his enormous strength was fading fast. Ash, on the other hand, was still fighting fit. Sure, he was tired, but not as much as Butch. Butch looked at Ash, breathing heavily. Ash had his arms folded across his chest. "How can this be? I don't get it, I'm the one that's supposed to win!", he yelled. Ash couldn't help it, and smiled. He lowered his arms. "I'll explain it to you. You've been fighting me constantly at your full power. In fact, you were at maximum power the whole time. That isn't very smart, is it? Your power drains quickly that way. I know, because I experienced it also. At the start, it was looking great. But now you're not even a challenge anymore. I can finish this now.", Ash explained, and raised his right arm, and pointed two fingers at Butch. Butch got scared, and shivered. "But I won't. I won't kill a person who cannot fight anymore.", Ash said, and lowered his arm. "This fight is over. You know you have lost, so it's no use to continue this useless battle.", Ash said, and turned around. Butch was surprised by this, but he then realized that he had one chance to win. "I'm afraid you're wrong Ash.", he whispered, and gathered energy in his right hand. Ash had picked up Pikachu, and kept on walking away. "I can still FIGHT!!!", Butch yelled, and threw one last energyball at Ash. Ash threw Pikachu up in the air, turned right around, deflected the ball with his left arm, which sended it up. Ash cupped his hands, and stood still, face to face with Butch. "Big mistake, Butch!", Ash said. "KamehameHAAA!!!!", Ash yelled, and fired his attack straight at Butch. With a loud explosion, the madman was engulfed in smoke. As lowered his hands, and catched Pikachu. Ash powered down to normal. "Let's go back. It's over.", he said. The smoke cleared, and Butch's lifeless body lay on the ground. The battle had come to an explosive end. Ash flew up, and headed back to Goldenrod City.

Giovanni sneered. The group couldn't say a thing. Dark floated in his tube, seemingly asleep, or in a deep rest. "A few final words. With the energy of those two there, he is now at full strength.", Giovanni said, while he pointed to Adron and Marone. He walked over to the button, and pressed it. Drake couldn't react. He realized that of he blasted, they all would die if the building came down. The liquid sowly drained, and the wires were removed from Dark's body. The tube opened with a hissing sound. Everybody waited for the things to come. Then, slowly, Dark's eyes opened. The were white, with dark pupils. His body looked a little lighter, but still it was dark as it possobly could be. Dark slowly rose from his tube, and stepped out. He looked around, and stretched his arms and body.Then he relaxed himself. "Splendid. He is truly perfect!", Giovanni said in amusement. Dark looked at him, with an evil look. Then it spoke, with a low voice. "Foolish human. Don't you realize I have simple played along?", Dark said. This caught Giovanni off guard. "What do you mean? You belong to me, since I created you! You must obey my orders!", Giovanni said. Dark let out an evil laugh. "Hahaha! You're truly stupid. But I'll explain it to you. When I got my senses, I always saw you standing outside my tube. I could hear your big talk about conquering the world with my help. I knew that if I made a move, I would be killed on the spot. So I simply played along until now. When I possessed your members, I made them stronger then you. I would have ordered to let them kill you, but then they came in the picture.", Dark said, pointing at Drake and the rest. "So I decided that I remained silent until now. This world will be conquered, yes, but not by you! Team Rocket will never own this world! I will, and every single human must die! This world is for Pokemon only! Do you understand now? I don't think so, and you even gave me some of Mewtwo's genes!", Dark finished, laughing. Giovanni went pale. He knew that he was doomed. "Enough of this. You don't belong in my presence.", Dark said, and blasted Giovanni away. Everybody was in shock. Dark turned to them. "I see that you three are Saiyans. Well, no matter. I have my own plans to carry out.", Dark said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni's own creation has turned against him, with devastating results. Our heroes appear to be his next target. Can they put an end to Dark, who seems almost unbeatable? And can Ash, who's battle is now over, come back to make a difference? Find out, in the next chapter!


	11. Reunited And Seperated

**Reunited And Seperated **

"Dark, hold it!", Drake yelled. Dark turned to him. "What do you want, human? Or should I say, Saiyan?", he grinned. "I'll make sure that you won't leave this place alive!", Drake continued, and blasted an attack at Dark. It's left arm was gone, completly removed from the elbow. Dark let out a scream, but then he laughed. "Impressive. But I have a good anatomy.", he said. Then, his left arm grew back, in perfect shape. Drake and the rest were astounished. To recover lost limbs, and so become almost indestructable. Drake turned to Adron, Marone and Misty. "You three, leave this place! I will finish this!", he said. Adron looked up at his brother. "No! I will not let you fight this thing alone! Say what you want, I'm NOT leaving!", he said. Drake looked at his younger brother, and saw the determination in his eyes. He knew that there was no sense in arguing. "Alright then. But you two must leave NOW!", he yelled at Marone and Misty. "Gotcha! Come on Marone, let's go!", Misty said, and grabbed Marone by her arm, dragging her away. "Don't worry, we will beat him!", Adron yelled. Marone and Misty took the elevator back up to the first floor. After seeing the doors close, Drake and Adron turned to Dark again. "Heh, so you let them go. No matter, I'll find them and kill them eventually.", he said. "Don't get cocky yet! You still have to get past us!", Drake said. "Oh, is that so? And what do you have in store for me?", Dark grinned, folding his arms across his chest. Drake and Adron grinned, and with a massive outburst of power, the two Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyans. Dark looked at them. "Well well. Let's see what you got!", he grinned.

Ash was still flying back to Goldenrod. He had bruises all over him, and his clothes were almost ripped to shreds. But he had won the battle. And now he hurried to get back. Pikachu clamped itself at Ash's back. Ash flew so fast that it was afraid to fall off. Ash turned his head around. "We're almost there, so I'm going to land. We don't want people recognizing us!", he said. Pikachu nodded, and Ash landed softly. "Alright, let's run!", Ash said, and he and Pikachu ran towards Goldenrod. But when they got closer, Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks. He shivered. "Wow…now that's a power! And it's…dark and evil!", he said. "Come on! We don't have any time to waste! Our friends maybe in trouble!", he said, and continued to run, with Pikachu hot on his tail. He had to hurry, because if they needed his help, he had to be there on time.

Adron made the first move, by punching Dark in the guts. He then uppercutted him and kicked him away, throwing an energyblast after him. The whole laboratory was now almost empty, thus giving more room to fight. Adron threw another blast, and intesified the explosion from the first. The whole room trembled. Adron landed, ready for another shot at Dark. The smoke cleared, and the saw Dark slowly emerge from it. He had a very mad face. When the smoke was completely gone, they could see what Adron's attack had caused. Dark's right arm, the right part of his chest and lower body and a part of his upper right leg were gone. Dark looked mad, but then his facial expression turned to a smile. An evil smile. "My my. I must say, that your attacks are somehow effective. But…", he said, and regenerated his body. "…your attacks aren't strong enough.", he finished. Adron look astounished. How could the beat this thing? "I guess it's my turn now.", Dark said, and charged at Adron, punching him away. Dark landed, and stretched his arm out at Adron, and fired a beam at him. Adron got hit, and smacked on the ground. He changed back to normal, and slowly got up. "Damn… You are strong…", Adron said. He almost passed out, but could hold himself from letting that happen. Drake, who had watched the fight, realized that it was his turn to have a shot at Dark. "Adron, stay out of this. You will get killed if you keep that up. Let me fight now.", Drake said, and turned to Dark. Dark grinned, and folded his arms. "Tell me, Saiyan. What makes you think that you can beat me? Don't tell me that you are stronger then him.", he said. Drake smiled. "I am. And that's reason enough, don't you think?", he said. "Do I have to prove myself again? Well then, so be it.", Dark said, and readied himself. Drake did the same. "I hope that you can back up your words.", Dark said.

Ash had reached the outskirts of the city, and slowed down to normal speed. He saw people standing outside. He walked up to a man. "What's going on?", Ash asked, although he knew the answer. "Well, something freaky is going on at that building over there. Some floors of the building have been destroyed, and the police thought that it was a terrorist attack. But then they saw some figures up there. One looked on fire! Then those figures left, and nobody has seen them again. Most people think it were wild Pokemon, but some people say that the figures looked human. That's all I know. Now the police has closed the place. They think that some people may be inside.", the man answered. "Alright, thank you.", Ash said. "Let's go buddy, we have to get our friends out of there!", he said to Pikachu. It jumped on Ash's shoulder, and Ash started to run to the building. _"I have to hurry, otherwise it'll all be over!"_, he thought to himself. He could see the building now, with people standing around it. Ash stopped, and tried to find a way in. "Looks like I have to fly. Pikachu, this could go really fast. Hold on tight!", Ash said, and moved into an alley. Pikachu grabbed Ash tightly. "All set? Then let's go!", Ash said, and hovered up. After a final look around, he powered up, and launched himself up, and then down into the building. Some people saw it, but he was too fast for their eyes. Ash landed at the elevator, and he heard it coming up. When the doors opened, he saw Marone and Misty walking out. "Ash! You're alright!", Misty yelled, and hugged him. "Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tired I guess. So what's going on?", Ash asked. Misty released him. She and Marone told him the whole story. "Crap! I have to help them!", Ash said, and walked to the elevator. Marone and Misty grabbed him by his arms. "No Ash. They want to finish this. You have to understand that.", Marone said. Ash was about to say something, when the felt a rumbling beneath them.

Dark and Drake charged at eachother, fighting with incredible intensity. Dark had just been released, but still he was fighting like a pro. Drake had a little trouble keeping up. After a few attacks and blasts, it ended in a standoff. "I'm impressed, Saiyan. You are very skilled and strong.", Dark said. Drake grinned. "I can say the same about you. How did you learn to fight like this?", he asked. "You could say I have been programmed that way. They plugged something in the back of my head, and gave me the basics. The rest I developed while I was still in my slumber. Giovanni was also kind enough to implant me with Saiyan information. That's how I can fight at this level. Satisfied now? I'm getting bored, so let us continue.", Dark said. Drake grinned again, and blasted Darks left arm off. Dark regenerated it immediatly. That was Drake's moment. He charged immediatly at Dark, and attacked him. Dark could barely dodge and block the barrage of attacks that was unleashed upon him. Kicking Dark away, Drake landed on his feet, and fired a lot of energy blasts at Dark, and finished with a Kamehameha. Dark's body was pulverized, and Drake waited. The remains lay everywhere. Suddenly, the parts began to move, to eachother, and eventually became whole again. Dark had regenerated his entire body. "That was quite an attack. But it still wasn't good enough.", Dark grinned. Drake was astounished. How could he beat a monster like this? "Enough play. I have more important things to do.", Dark said, relaxing his body. Drake looked at him. Adron joined his side. "What are you talking about?", Drake asked. "Allow me to explain. Remember that I have Mewtwo's genes inside me? Well, I'm going to look for him. And when I find him, I'll absorb him into my body and take my place as the most powerful being on this planet.", Dark said. He spread his arms horizontally. "So, I will take my leave. I'm going to blow this place up, and when it goes, you two go with it!", he finished, and blasted everything around him. "I'll hope to fight you someday again!", Dark yelled, and teleported away. "Damn! This whole place is gonna blow!", Adron yelled. Drake didn't say anything, but grabbed Adron's arm and dragged him with him to the elevator. But an explosion sealed the way. "Crap! No way out!", Drake yelled. The explosions got heavier and more severe. "This…is…the end…", Adron whispered. Drake hugged his brother, and covered his eyes for the last explosion.

Ash grabbed Marone with his left arm and Misty with his right arm. "This whole building is starting to explode!", he yelled. Pikachu clamped on Ash's back. "Hold on tight!", Ash yelled, and flew off. Misty explained what had happened. This time, nobody saw them, due to the explosions. Ash landed in an alley, and released Marone and Misty. Marone immediatly ran off to the building, yelling the names of her brothers. Ash grabbed her and holded her tight. "Marone! Get a hold of yourself!", Ash yelled. Marone desperatly tried to break free. "Let me go! I've got to help them!", she yelled. Ash had little trouble to hold her. He floored her, and grabbed her firmly. "Marone! Listen to me! Their dead! DEAD! There's nothing you can do now!", Ash yelled. Marone cried. "Now, I'm going to let you go. Don't do anything foolish, or I'll floor you again. Understand?", Ash said. Marone nodded, and Ash released her. She got up slowly, and dried her tears. She looked at the column of smoke in the sky, and heared the building explode from the distance. The entire building was nothing more then a pile of rubble. "I know that it's hard, but we've all lost somebody now. Me and Misty lost our dearest friend. You lost your dearest brothers. You have to live with that, don't you understand?", Ash said. Marone turned around, full of anger. "Of course I understand! I'm not just another stupid little girl! Do you understand that?!", she yelled. Ash looked at her. "Marone please. Yelling won't make a difference. The only thing we can do now is find a way to beat Dark. He has survived, I know it.", Ash said. Misty closed in on him. "You are not planning to fight that monster, are you? You will end up just as her brothers!", she said. Ash turned to her. "It doesn't matter a thing. If we are just going to sit here and wait, humanity will be lost.", he said. "I guess you're right. But why you? Isn't there anyone else that can fight that monster? The military?", she asked. Ash made a "no"-movement with his head. "They won't win. They cannot win. Dark can crush them easily.", Ash said. Marone tapped his shoulder. "Then you are going to train me.", she said. Ash looked confused, and opened his mouth to say something. Marone cutted him off. "I know what you are going to say, but I won't stand around here doing nothing. I'm a Saiyan too, and I'm willing to fight until the end.", she said. Ash nodded. "Alrigh then. I'll train you. But I won't make it easy on you, and you know that.", he said. Marone smiled. Ash turned to Misty. "You can help out too. You can train my Pokemon and Pikachu if you like.", he said. Misty nodded. "I'll do my best.", she said. "I wouldn't expect anything less.", Ash grinned. "Alright, let's go. Our stuff are still in the Pokemon Centre. Let's get some rest.", he said. Everybody agreed, and together they walked of to the Pokemon Centre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For our heroes, the path has taken a sudden turn. With two of the last Saiyans dead, it looks like Dark is getting what he wants, the total destruction of the human race. His first target is Mewtwo, but even Dark doesn't know Mewtwo's exact hiding spot. Can Ash train Marone to become strong enough, so that they all can fight against this powerful foe? Or is the end of humanity closing in rapidly? Find out, in the next chapter!


	12. Return To Pallet Town

**Returning to Pallet Town **

After a night of rest, the group checked out of the Pokemon Centre. Ash decided to call his mom. "Ash?! Is that you?!", Delia shouted. "Mom! Please, calm down.", Ash said, and, it worked. Delia sat down, and relaxed. "What happened to you?", she asked. "Well, that's a long story. But I guess you saw me on the news, didn't you?", Ash said. "Yes, I did. Tell me what happened Ash.", Delia said. "Well, you remember Drake, don't you?", Ash asked. "Yes, I do.", Delia answered. "Well, this young lady is his younger sister, Marone.", Ash said, and pointed to Marone. "It's very nice to meet you, ma'am.", Marone said. "Please call me Delia.", Delia said. Then she turned to Ash. Ash continued. "We found out that she and Adron, her brother, were being held by Team Rocket. Once Drake realized that, he rushed over there, and we followed along to help him. Once we were inside, we made our way up. We encountered Giovanni with Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch. James stepped forward, and tried to kill Misty. Brock pushed her out of the way to save her. But he was hit by the beam.". Delia gasped. "That's terrible… I'll notify his family in Pewter City.", she said. Ash nodded, and bowed his head a little. "When I saw Brock die in my own arms, something snapped. I transformed into what you saw on the TV. I fought against James, and beated him. Eventually, only Butch was left, and I battled him until the end. When I rushed back, I rescued Misty and Marone from the building before it collapsed. Misty told me everything along the way. We hadn't even landed, and the building collapsed. Drake and Adron, who were still inside, died also.", Ash said. Delia sniffed. "I'm sorry. It's horrible. I wish there was a way we all could help.", she said. "We're coming home mom. Because there's something more horrible.", Ash said. "What's that?", Delia asked. "Not now mom. I'll tell you when I'm home. We all have alot to do. Seeya.", Ash said. "See you soon, son.", Delia said, and hung up. Ash did as well, and got up from the seat. "I'ts best if we leave now. Let's go.", he said. Everybody agreed, and the group walked out of town. 

"Marone, you can fly, right?", Ash asked her. They were standing in the woods. "Yes, but not so fast.", she said. "That's okay. I'll carry Misty and Pikachu. You can carry my backpack.", Ash said. "Okay.", she agreed, and took Ash's backpack. "Misty, hang on. We're going quite fast. Grab hold of my shoulders, and let Pikachu on your back. Leave the rest to me.", Ash said. Misty nodded, and walked behind Ash, and grabbed his shoulders. "All set? Then let's go.", Ash said, and carefully took off. Marone followed him. "Alright, Marone, follow me. It's quite a trip now.", Ash said, and flew off. Marone tried to keep up, and she did. They kept on flying for a few hours, until they reached New Bark Town. They landed outside of town. "Enough flying for today. I'm beat.", Ash said. "Let's stay here, so that we can rest up and take a boat.", Misty suggested. The group walked inside the town, and entered the Pokemon Centre. When they entered, the TV was on. "There's alot on the news now. Let's watch.", Asn said. The TV didn't show what they expected. The saw a young man sitting, talking to the police. It was quite obvious that he was a trainer. "This is Jack, live from Cianwood City Woods. A few hours ago, this young trainer was attacked by an unknown being. It didn't attack the trainer, but, what the trainer explained, absorbed the trainer's Charizard into his body, and the left off.", the reporter said. Ash stared at the screen. He knew what was going on. And his friends knew too.

Ash and his friends were in their room. Ash was looking outside through the window. "Damn that monster. He knows he isn't at full power, so he is attacking trainers and absorbs their Pokemon. Shit, there has to be a way that we can do something. But we don't have a choice. We return to Pallet Town tomorrow, and start training. All of us. I'll keep training with Marone, and Misty will take care of my Pokemon and Pikachu.", Ash said, while looking around the room. Marone sat on her bed. "I wish there was another way. I truly do. But it seems that we must fight after all.", she said, staring at the ground. Misty comforted her. "Hey. It's not the end of the world yet. I'm sure that if we work together, we can beat this guy. I'm willing to fight if it's going to help saving the world.", she said. "Besides, Ash is now a Super Saiyan. He will only get stronger, and so will you. So will all of us.", Misty finished. Ash turned to her. "I appreciate your kind words, Misty. But there's one thing you missed.", he said, arms folded. Misty turned to him. "What's that Ash?", she asked, confused. "Drake and Adron were also Super Saiyans, and they couldn't beat him. So I have to get stronger then them. And that's the hard part. I don't know if we can become so much stronger in the time we have.", he said. "Let's get our rest.".

The next morning the group boarded the boat to Pallet Town. Ash was walking on the deck, when he sensed something, very far away. It didn't come from Pallet, it came from a much larger distance. Misty walked up to him. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Something is going on in Viridian City. It's Dark. He thinks that Mewtwo may be there, since the Gym was controlled by Team Rocket.", he said, focussing his mind to the city. "I can't make it out quite clear, but he is stronger then before.", Ash muttered. He turned to Misty. "How much farther until Pallet?", he asked. "Dunno, 3 more hours I think.", she answered. Ash sighed. "I hate it when I can't do a thing.", he said, and walked back to the restaurant were he came from. Misty followed him, not quite understanding what he just said.

Dark was inside the Gym. Multiple Rockets fired with firearms at him. The bullets went through him. The firing stopped. Everyone looked at Dark. The bulletholes vanished in an instant. "Were is Mewtwo? Tell me!", Dark demanded. The Rockets shivered. One of them readied a handgrenade, and threw it at Dark. It hitted his body as it went off. The smoke cleared, and Dark had a gaping hole in his chest. Dark grinned, then laughed. He regenerated his body, and stretched his arm out to the Rockets. "Foolish, weak and pathetic humans.", Dark sneered, and blasted all the Rockets away. "I think that Mewtwo isn't here. Why can't I pick up his energysignal?", Dark muttered. He took off, straight through the roof, high in the air. He pointed his hands at the ground. "This place is no use to me anymore. Vanish!", he said, and launched an energyblast straight into the city. With the force of a nuclear explosion, Viridian City was wiped off the face of the earth. Dark stared at the crater, grinned, and flew off.

The ferry boarded at the harbour. Ash, Misty, Marone and Pikachu got off, and headed to Pallet Town, this time on foot. They didn't want to attract any attention. After an hour or so, the first houses of Pallet Town came in sight. "Finally, we're home again.", Ash said. "It's a quiet little town, Ash. I love it here already.", Marone said. "Glad that you do, because we are here for quite a while. Let's go to my house, and I'll introduce you to my mom, personally this time.", Ash said. The walk to Ash's home was short. Ash knocked on the door. Delia opened, and immediatly hugged her son tightly. Ash, instead of protesting, did the same to her. After a few moments, Delia released Ash and invited them in. "This was just on the TV.", Delai said. The screen showed the crater were once Viridian City was. "Some dark thing invaded the Gym, and then blew up the city. There are no survivors.", Delia muttered. The group gasped. While in search for Mewtwo, Dark has blown up Viridian City. "Oh no, Viridian City, totally gone…", Misty whispered. Ash stood speechless. He then turned to his friends. "We have no time to talk. Let's begin our training.", he said. Marone nodded, and walked outside. Misty followed her, and Ash sended Pikachu with her. Ash turned to his mom. "Mom, you know what we have to do. And don't try to stop us. Please.", Ash said. "Alright. Go out and train. You won't have any trouble here.", Delia said. Ash smiled, and walked outside. Once outside, he started giving pointers for training. He and Marone should start sparring, while Misty should train all Pokemon, especially Pikachu. With that, they started, Misty on the field in front of the house, and Ash and Marone in the backyard.

"Marone, try to keep your eyes on me! And if you can't do that, feel me out!", Ash said, after he floored her. They had been training and sparring for two hours in the backyard now, and Ash didn't even turned Super Saiyan. "I'll do my best to do just that.", Marone said, while she got up. She immediatly lunged for Ash. Ash dodged, and made her hit the ground again. "And don't be too impulsive. It's not a good thing.", Ash said. Marone stood up again. "Care to continue, or should we take a break?", he asked. "No! Let's go again.", Marone said, and readied herself. "If you want.", Ash said, and charged at her, throwing punches and kicks. Marone defended and blocked, and tried to counter. After awhile, they looked evenly matched. But eventually, Marone hitted the ground once more. "Let's take a breather. It's no good to exhaust yourself.", Ash said. Marone got up. "Ok. Let's see how Misty is doing.", she said. The duo walked off to the field in front of the house.

"Hey Misty, how is it going?", Ash asked. Misty saw them, and turned to them. "Great. Pikachu is getting stronger and stronger. He has the same tactics as you, you know?", she said. Pikachu was training against Charizard, Tauros, Poliwhirl and Onix. Pikachu's quick attack was so fast, that only Ash could follow it. Charizard launched a fireball at Pikachu, but it dodged it. It then countered wit a Zap Cannon, knocking Charizard finally out. Tauros charged, but Pikachu jumped over him and Thundershocked him. Tauros went down as well. Poliwhirl used his Water Gun, but realized his mistake too late. Pikachu used an electric attack through the Water Gun, shocking Poliwhirl. Poliwhril fainted before he hitted the ground. Onix looked like to have the advantage, en charged at Pikachu. "See? He's fighting by himself!", Misty said. Ash frowned, and stared at Pikachu. "Pikachu, try the Kamehameha.", he whispered. "Did you say something, Ash?", Misty asked. Ash snapped out of it. "Nono, just looking at his techniques, that's all.", he asnwered. Then they saw something happen. Onix made a lunge for Pikachu, and Pikachu jumped high up in the sky. It brought it's tiny arms together, and brought them to it's waist. "What? Ash, your Pokemon! He's doing a Kamehameha!", Marone said. She remembered that attack, and she could do it too. "PiiiikaaaCHUUU!!!", the yellow mouse yelled, and, instead of a blue beam, Pikachu launched a yellow one, which hitted Onix straight in the face. With a loud roar, Onix fainted. Pikachu landed on it's feet, giving it's friends the victory sign. Ash walked up to it, and putted it on his shoulder. Marone and Misty walked up to Ash. "Where did he learn to do that? I didn't see him do it in the training.", Misty said. Ash smiled. "He must have see me do it, when I fought Butch.", he said. "Let's go inside. I'm hungry.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and his friends continue their training in Pallet Town. But they have to hurry and finish their training soon, because with every day they train, Dark is getting closer to his target – Mewtwo! Can Ash and his friends make a difference in this battle for the world? Or will everything be in vain in the end? Stay tuned, for the next chapter!


	13. The Realm of the Saiyans

**The Realm of the Saiyans **

White. Everywhere you could see, anything you could see, was white. In an instant, two bodies appeared and floated through this void, but in a moment, they vanished, as rapidly as they got in there. With a "thud"-sound the two bodies landed on a grassy field. A man walked up to them, and checked their vital signs. Another man had apparead behind him. The kneeled man turned to him. "Perfect timing. They are alive, but uncounsius. Let's take them to the Master.", he said, while getting up. He picked up the largest body, which turned out to be a young man. The other picked up the second body, and this was a young man as well, but younger then the other. Then the two men flew up, and flew away.

"Here they are, Master. Whe have rescued them.", one man said. The two men had landed at a small village. A strong looking guy walked up to them. Like everyone else in the village, and like the two men, he wore some kind of fighting suit, completely white, with a black belt around his waist. He inspected the two young men, which were still uncouncius. He snapped his fingers. In an instant the two youngsters woke up. The older one grabbed his forehead. "Man, that smarts!", he said. "Where are we?", the younger one said. Then they saw people standing around them. They got up, and looked around. "Who are you? And where are we?", the oldest one asked. The one called Master stepped forward. "Who we are, is not important. But you can call me Master. I've been expecting you both.", the Master said, and offered his hand. The two youngsters shook it. "We brought you here because we need your help.", Master continued. "Why do you want our help?", the youngest one asked. "You should know that…", the Master said. "…Adron.".

Adron took a step back. "How do you know my name?", he asked. "We know much about you and your brother Drake.", the Master said. Drake looked around again. "You still haven't said where we are.", he said. Master smiled. "How rude of me. Welcome, young Saiyans, to the place where all Saiyans go, once they die. Welcome to the Realm of the Saiyans.".

"The Realm of the Saiyans? You mean we're in heaven or something?", Adron asked. "No, you're both not dead. We've been watching your fight with Dark. At the moment of the explosion, we transported you here by means of teleportation. You have to thank the two behind you for that.", the Master said. Drake and Adron turned around, and saw the two men standing that brought them to the village. "Gee, thanks alot. Without you two we both would be dead.", Drake said. "The honour is on our side…", one of them said, "…Legend.". This catched Drake off guard. "What do you mean by that?", Drake asked. "Allow me to explain.", the Master said. Drake and Adron turned to him. "For centuries, we Saiyans are a proud people of fighters. We live in this realm, but every once in a while, we send families to planets to protect it. Your grandparents were the ones we sended to Earth, because we knew that something was about to happen there. But unfortunatly, when you were born and reached a certain age, an organisation found out of you.", the Master told them. "I know. Team Rocket killed my parents, and kidnapped Adron and Marone.", Drake said. "Yes. And when you saw your father die in your arms, you transformed to a Super Saiyan. Even we didn't know that you would transform so fast. And when Adron transformed as well, we knew that there was something going on there.", the Master continued. "Yes. A creature called Dark is on the rampage.", Drake said. "But what has that to do with the Legend?", he asked. "Every time we send a family to a planet to protect it, the evil is crushed by an overwhelming power. But neither of these evils were destroyed by the Legend. But now is the time that we need the Legend, and you are the Legend, Drake.", the Master said.

"Wow, hold it just a minute. You think that I am this so-called Legend?", Drake asked. "We don't think that; we are certain. But your full power isn't been unleashed yet. So that's why you and your brother are going to train here. You both have a long way to go.", the Master explained. Drake gasped. Adron gasped. This was too much for the two brothers. "I suggest that you start right away. Your sister and your friends have started already.", the Master said. "Uhm, okay. But where do we train?", Adron asked. "Follow me.", the Master said ,and flew off. Adron and Drake followed him. Eventually they reached a wide plain. The Master landed, and Adron and Drake followed his example. "Here you will train. I will guide you two through it. But first, transform into Super Saiyans, would you?", the Master asked. "If you want.", Adron said. He nodded to his brother, and both of them transformed into Super Saiyans. "Very good, you're naturals!", the Master said. "now, increase your strength to it's maximum.", he said. Adron and Drake tapped into their power, and powered up dramatically. The force of their energy almost leveled the entire surroundings. The Master had little trouble standing on his feet. "That's enough now. Power down.", he asked. Adron and Drake powered down, and turned back to normal. "Impressive. You two are stronger then I thought.", the Master said. "But you're not anywhere yet. Dark's power is incredible, and with the ability to regenerate his own body, you two have to become stronger then a Super Saiiyan.", the Master finished. "Is there a power greater then Super Saiyan?", Drake asked. "Yes. Let me show you.", the Master replied. He powered up, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. But then he powered up dramaticly and with a bright flash of light, he changed. He looked like an ordinary Super Saiyan, but his hair stood more up, and blue flashes of energy flashed around him. "This is a power greater then Super Saiyan.", he said.

A dew days have passed on Earth. Marone is still trying to beat Ash, but is getting beaten herself. Still, her power increased more and more. Misty continued to train the Pokemon, and Pikachu was by far the strongest. One day, Delia walked in the back yard, where Marone and Ash were fighting. As soon as Ash saw his mother, they stopped battling and landed. "Hey mom, what's up?", he asked. Marone was worn out, and breathed heavily. "The professor called. He wants to examine your body.", she said. "Why should he want to do that? He's a Pokemon professor, not a doctor.", Ash said. "But he's a professor, and studied the human anatomy as well. Will you go? I'm coming too, and Misty is too.", Delia asked. "Sure. Are you also coming, Marone?", Ash asked. "Nah, I'm resuming my training here, if that's okay with you?", sha said. "Sure, no problem.", Delia said. Ash followed his mother inside, were Misty was waiting. "Hey Ash. Tired?", she asked. "Nah. Let me fresh up before we go.", he said, and walked up the stairs to his room. A few minutes later, he returned. "Let's go then.", he said.

Ash knocked on the door of Professor Oak. Tracey opened the door, and welcomed them in. Tracey led them to the lab. "Hello Ash, Delia, Misty. It's good to see you again.", he said. Ash nodded. "Well, you wanted to study my body? Let's go then. We don't have much time, and you know that.", he said. "I know. Your mom told me. Let's get started. Take off your upper clothes.", Oak said. Ash did. Oak took a injection, and walked up to Ash. "Relax.", he said, and took some blood from Ash. He walked back to the table. "Ash, please these naps on your body. Those will register your physical condition.", Oak said, point at varios wired naps above Ash's head. Ash did as he was told, and placed them on his body. "Ok, now relax. I'm registring your anotomy. Hmm, this looks good. In fact, it looks perfect. He's in perfect condition.", Oak said. Misty and Delia walked up to Oak and looked at the monitor. "As you can see, his vital lifesigns are extraordinary. Higher then any human could have. And yet, he's in perfect health.", Oak explained. He turned to Ash. "Ash would you mind…", he began. "Mind what?", Ash asked. "Tracey, come over here. Ash take a few steps back.", Oak said. "Like this?", Ash asked. "That should do it. Now, as I was saying, would you mind transform into a Super Saiyan?", Oak asked. "Uh, are you sure? I might blow up the lab.", Ash said. "Just try it, Ash.", Oak said. Nobody in the room had seen transform before, except Misty. "Okay then. If you insist.", Ash said, and raised his lower arms to about 90 degrees. His hands formed fists. Ash concentrated his power, and his golden aura emerged. His hair stood up. Ash increased his energy, and with a flash, he transformed. The lab shook, but stood it's ground. Oak looked at Ash, who was now a Super Saiyan. "Unbelievable. I couldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.", Oak said. Delia said nothing, and neither did Misty. Oak looked at the monitor. "My God. Look at this. A normal human should have exploded, but Ash is still in perfect shape. His musclemass has increased, and his senses have improved.", Oak said. He turned to Ash again. "Ash, you can go back to normal.", he said. Ash changed back to his normal state. He removed the naps from his body. "Ash, how did you become a Super Saiyan? Your mother didn't tell me that part.", Oak asked. Ash told him the story, about how Brock's death triggered the transformation. "So you changed due to a hefty emotion. I wonder, if something like that would happen again, what will happen to you?", Oaks muttered. "I don't know. And I don't want to find out yet. I'm going back. We all have alot to do.", Ash said, and left the lab.

"Go ahead, attack me. Both at the same time.", the Master said. Adron and Drake were challenged to battle the Master, and they didn't refuse that. They charged at the Master, and both unleashed a barrage of attacks on him. But the Master easily blocked and avoided all of the attacks he received. Even two Super Saiyans couldn't keep up with him. He countered the attacks, and Drake and Adron were swept back. They landed, and charged again. They launched a couple of energyblasts, which seemed to hit. But when the smoke cleared, the Master was gone. Adron sensed him upwards, and launched a Kamehameha at him. The Master dodged the attack, but received an uppercut from Drake in the process. Drake kicked him back, pointed his hands at him, and blasted him. At the moment of the explosion, Adron flew up and fired a blast of his own. The two Super Saiyans waited for the smoke to clear. "I don't believe it!", Adron yelled. The Master had vanished. "Where'd he go?", Drake asked, while looking around. Then two blasts where fired, and Adron and Drake were hit, and sended back to the ground. They crashed, and slowly got up. They changed back to normal, worn out from the battle. The Master landed a few feet away from them, arms folded. "Impressive. You two are very strong. I say that you two start training now, but first take a rest.", he said. Adron and Drake nodded, and followed the Master back to the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It so happens that Adron and Drake weren't dead at all. Having been transported to the Realm of the Saiyans, they are ready to train for their new goal: surpassing Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ash and his friends continue to train themselves. But will their training be enough to beat Dark? And can Adron and Drake finish their training in time to make a difference? Or will the Earth's final hour soon arrive? Stay tuned, for the next chapter!


	14. Approaching Destination

**Approaching Destination **

Dark flew over Kanto. "This is taking to long. I should have found him already.", he muttered. He eventually reached Celadon City. "I think I'm doing this the wrong way. When I have searched a place, it's a wasted effort to return there by accident.", he muttered again. He focused his thoughts around the city. After a few moments, he became enraged, and let out an angry screech. The sound of the screech made people look up. Dark noticed, and inhaled. Then he started to shout. "HUMANS! WHERE IS MEWTWO?!", he screamed. People started to scream, and to run wildely. Dark calmed down a bit. "Pathetic. Time to die, humans.", he sneered, and pointed his hand at the city. A blast was fired, and Celadon City was the second city to be wiped off the face of the planet. "MEWTWO! I WILL FIND YOU!", Dark screamed, and scorched away, leaving a crater behind.

"…and that is the situation right now. Celadon City is completely destroyed. There are no survivors. We will keep you informed as this tragedy unfolds.", the reporter said in the TV- screen. Ash watched with growing anger. They were quickly running out of time. Marone was getting stronger, but somehow she couldn't become a Super Saiyan. Ash remembered that female Saiyans couldn't become a Super Saiyan. So Marone had to reach a level of strength to match Ash's. "This is bad. If he keeps this up, the whole planet is going to be destroyed!", Ash said. His rage builded inside of him, and his hair started to wave. Everybody could feel the wind blowing through the room. Delia turned around. "Ash! Control yourself, please!", she said. Ash regained his senses, and relaxed. The wind had stopped. "Sorry.", he said, and walked outside. With a scream, he transformed. "Damned! Where are you!", he yelled. His power increased more and more. Suddenly, it was over. He fell down on his knees, exhausted. "Damn it all…", he muttered. Misty and Marone had come outside. "Ash, get a hold of yourself!", Misty said, while helping him to get up. "Alright, alright. I'm fine now. Let's continue our training.", he said.

Adron and Drake were sparring against eachother. With their powers growing, they fought for over four hours, non-stop. The Master watched them fight all the time. After a long round, they landed, and powered down. "Good. Take a rest.", the Master said. Adron and Drake nodded, and sat down. The Master walked up to them. "You are doing great. I mean it. It won't be long now before you both reach a new stage of power.", he said, and sat down with them. Drake breathed heavily, still tired from the match with his brother. "I hope so. Ash and the others will need our help.", he said. The Master looked at him. "Do you want to know what is happening on Earth?", he asked. Both Saiyans looked at him. "Yes, I would like to know that!", Adron said. "Very well then.", the Master said, and putted his hand up. In an instant, a crystal ball appeared. "With this, you can look through space and worlds. It will show all the main happenings on Earth, or whatever you want to see.", he said, while putting the ball down. The ball flickered for a moment, and the showed the Earth from space view. "Master, can you let us see what Ash and the others are doing?", Adron asked. The Master nodded, and turned to the ball. After a moment, the screen switched to Ash and Marone, who were practicing. "Look at them go! Ash is sure keeping Marone on her toes!", Adron said. "Is that the boy that has Saiyan DNA inside of him?", the Master asked. "Yes. I gave him my blood after an accident. He's already a Super Saiyan.", Drake said. "I see, interesting. A human who has become an almost pure Saiyan.", the Master muttered. Adron and Drake didn't pay any attention to it, but continued to watch Ash and Marone do battle.

A few days have passed. With no further incidents, Ash and his friends trained harder then ever. And now Marone had reached a level of strength that may rival Ash's power at Super Saiyan. Marone's first battle with a Super Saiyan is about to take place. "Marone, don't hold back against me just because I'm your friend, okay?", Ash said. "Heh, I'll be happy to beat you Ash!", Marone said. She powered up to her maximum, showing a white aura. Ash transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Ready?", he said. "You bet!", Marone replied. After one last look, the battle began. Ash's power was incredible, but Marone's strength had increased alot as well. Constantly attacking, blocking and countering, the battle went on and on. One moment Marone thought she had Ash down, but with a quick energyblast, the tables turned again, and the battle continued. The two fighters flew back, and launched a Kamehameha at eachother. The beams collided, and a power struggle engaged. Neither of the fighters wanted to give up, although Marone had a little trouble keeping her attack in place. Ash noticed that, and sended an extra blast of energy through his beam. It overpowered Marone's beam, and hitted her. She smacked down on the ground. Ash landed, and powered down. He then realized how tired he was, and fell down on one knee. "Wow, that was some battle. You're almost as good as me.", he said. Sweatdrops fell from his forehead. Marone lifted herself up with one arm. "Yeah, and you're not bad either, Ash.", she said. Ash got up. "Let's take a rest and see how Misty is doing. I wonder if she got our Pokemon stronger as well.", he suggested. "Yeah, fine with me.", Marone said, and followed Ash to the field in front of the house.

"Dinner's ready!", Delia shouted. Everybody walked inside the house, and settled themselves at the table. During dinner, Delia looked at her guests. "I know that this is not a good time to ask this, but what if Dark can get to Mewtwo?", she asked. Ash choked almost into a piece of meat. He coughed it out, on his platter. "Mom, don't scare me like that!", he said. "Sorry.", she apologized. "That's okay. Well, if Dark reaches Mewtwo, who knows what will happen. I just hope that we can beat him.", Ash said. Then he felt something. "Huh? What's that that I feel?", he said to nobody in particular. "What are you talking about?", Misty asked. "Something is coming this way. It's strange, but it is familiar to me in a way.", Ash said, while he got up. He walked into the backyard. The rest followed him shortly. Ash turned into the direction where he felt the source of the familiar being. Marone, who also sensed it, looked into that direction as well. "It's powerful, and yet, so…gentle.", she said. Then, in a moment, a silhouette became visible. Ash recognized it right away. "It can't be! It…it is Mew!", he yelled.

Drake and Adron had continued their training in the Saiyan's Realm. Every day they trained, and every day they got stronger and stronger. But at one day, something happened, during a normal battle between Drake and the Master. Drake had increased his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, so that it would feel almost like he was in his normal state. This was a very clever tactic, because he could summon up enough power at will, while keeping his speed and agility at its best. The Master had a little trouble to keep up, but eventually he smacked Drake down with a well placed elbow strike. Drake bounced on the ground, but immediatly he got up again, ready for another attack. The Master landed a few feet away from him. "Very good, Drake. To train so hard that being a Super Saiyan is almost a normal feeling, is a very good development indeed.", he said. Drake stood there, but something was not right. He looked angry. Very angry at that. The Master noticed that. "Drake? What's wrong?", he asked. Drake just stood there, filled with anger. "This…is…taking…too…long…!", he said. Suddenly, his power erupted with a giant outburst. The Master covered his face. Adron, who had watched the match the whole time, didn't knew what happened. "What the-", the Master said, and tried to look at Drake. What he saw, filled his body with both joy and fear. Drake was still a Super Saiyan, but his hair stood more up, and his aura was wider. Blue bolts of energy flashed around him. "He did it! And in such a short time!", the Master said. Drake stood there, with his newfound power, ready for anything. Adron gasped. His brother had reached a level beyond Super Saiyan. "What a trip!", he said. "Way to go, brother!". Drake grinned. "It seems I have surpassed you, Master.", he said. "Don't get too confident yet, Drake. Your power may have increased, but it is still below mine.", the Master said. "But enough for now. Let your brother have a chance.". Drake relaxed, and powered down. He turned to his brother. "Your turn, bro. Let 'em have it!", he said. Adron gave thumbs up, and walked over to the Master.

Mew landed in Ash's backyard. Everybody looked at the pink Pokemon. "Mew, well this is a surprise. What brings you here?", Ash asked. "I've come to help you with your battle against Dark. I know that he is seeking Mewtwo, and even I cannot stop him. But I can help you fight him.", Mew explained. "How do you plan to help us, Mew?", Misty asked. Mew smiled. "I know about the Saiyans. How strong and powerful they are. But, only male Saiyans can become Super Saiyans, correct?", Mew said. "Yes, that's true. Marone here is a female Saiyan, and she can't transform herself.", Ash said, while he pointed at Marone. "That's why I've come. I can raise Marone's power and strength by giving her my own.", Mew said. Everybody gasped. Would Mew actually give up his life to help them? "Mew, you can't do that! If you do, you will vanish from this planet!", Ash said. "I know that. But it's the only way. You have to stall Dark before he gets to Mewtwo. In the meantime, I will raise Marone power to a new pinnacle.", Mew explained. "But we don't even know where Dark is! He is masking his power, so that we can't sense him!", Ash said. Mew stared at Ash. Immediatly, Ash could see Dark fly over the mountains, in his mind. "Go now. Travel alongside the coast. And, take this with you, my friends.", Mew said. He gave Ash a small, glass bottle, filled with a tranquil liquid. "What is this?", Ash asked. "One drop of that liquid, will instantly bring a person or Pokemon back from near death to full power, in one second.", Mew said. Ash placed the bottle on his belt. "Thanks, this will really help.", he said. Mew nodded, and walked over to Marone. "Please, sit down. The process will take a long time.", Mew said. "Uh, how long exactly?", Marone asked, while she sat down. "The transfer will take up to six hours, and then it's done.", Mew said. "Six hours? That's quite a long time.", Ash said. He had released Charizard, and helped Misty on the fire dragon. "Yes. But when the transfer is finished, her powers will be extremely strong. But I will be gone forever.", Mew said. "I understand. We'd better go. I thank you for everything, Mew. Farewell.", Ash said, and took off. Charizard followed him, and together they flew in Dark's direction. Marone watched them go, and then turned to Mew. "It's important that you remain motionless during the process. If not, the outcome can be quite…negative.", Mew said. Marone nodded. "Let's begin.", she said.

Dark flew over the mountains. "Where could Mewtwo be?", he wondered. Then he spotted an island in the ocean ahead. "Hmm. I can feel a tremendous power source over there. I wonder if it is Mewtwo?", he muttered, and set course for the island. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling became. "No doubt. I found him!", Dark exclaimed, and flew at top speed at the island. He landed at the shore. The island was fairly big, with a cave in the centre. A figure slowly walked out of it. It was Mewtwo. "So, Mewtwo. We meet at last.", Dark said. Mewtwo looked at him. "It seems so. I know what you want, but I won't give in without a battle.", Mewtwo said. Dark laughed. "If that is the way you want it, then so be it!", he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The situation has changed in both good and bad ways. With Drake already stronger then a normal Super Saiyan, his training continues. And while Mew is transferring his powers to Marone, she will become one of the strongest warriors on the Earth. But Dark has already located Mewtwo, and a great battle between them is about to begin. Can Ash and Misty arrive in time? Or will this be the last battle? More to come, in the next chapter!


	15. Turn Of Events

**Turn Of Events **

Ash flew with top speed along the coastline. His Charizard, which carried Misty, had little trouble keeping up. "Ash! You are going to fast! Charizard can't keep up with you!", Misty yelled. Ash looked back, and saw that Charizard had indeed trouble keeping up. Ash slowed down a bit. "Sorry, but we have little time. It takes a while before we are there, and then our real task begins. But leave the fight to me, okay? I'll fight with Dark until Marone is ready. Then she can take her revenge on Dark.", Ash said. "I hope that Mew knows what he is doing. He's actually giving up his life to help another.", Misty muttered. "I think, that in the end, everybody makes a certain sacrifice. The problem is, you can never tell when.", Ash said, and with that, they continued their flight to find Dark and Mewtwo.

Dark and Mewtwo stared at eachother. Then, without warning, they began their battle. Exchanging attacks, they looked equally matched. Both fighters took hits, and both fighters had their strong attacks. After a while, it ended in a standoff. Mewtwo stared at Dark. Dark stared at Mewtwo. "Impressive, Mewtwo. Although I don't know much about you, I must say that you are stronger then I thought.", Dark said. "Thanks for the compliment. So are you. But I don't understand why you want to kill all humans. What have they done to you?", Mewtwo asked. "Don't you get it, Mewtwo? You are made by humans, and you still don't understand? I'll explain it once. Humans are weak. We are strong. And the strong will survive, and the weak will perish. Simple. And I despise humans as much as you do, you can't deny that fact.", Dark said. "I did despise them, until one boy made clear to me that it wasn't right to kill humans. So from that point on, I've lived here in peace. What's the use in killing humans anyway? If you kill one, the rest will hunt you down forever.", Mewtwo said. "The humans don't know their place in this world! They think that they are mighty and brave, but in reality they are weak and pathetic! They owe it all to Pokemon! But they won't admit that, since they think too high of themselves!", Dark yelled. "I see that talking has brought us nowhere.", Mewtwo muttered, and readied himself for round two.

Far away, in the Realm of the Saiyans, Adron and Drake continued their training. With their powers substantially increasing, their goal draws near. Only Adron needs to become stronger then a Super Saiyan. "Wow, that was quite a match, Adron. You're almost there, I can feel it.", Drake said, while he landed. Adron landed a few feet away. "You're still stronger then me, brother.", Adron said. Drake smiled. "That's true, but don't get so down. I know that you can achieve what I did. I just know it.", he said. "Hey, why don't you try it? Maybe you are ready now, who knows.", Drake suggested. "Uh, okay.", Adron said. Drake walked over to the Master, who had watched their training. "I hope that you know what you are asking of him, Drake.", the Master said. Drake looked at him, puzzled. "Why is that, Master? Are you afraid that he can't handle it?", he asked. "In fact, yes. His energy is low, very low, because of your match. Should he ascend, then there is a chance that his body cannot take the pressure.", the Master said. Drake stared at his brother, and had to admit that the Master was right. Adron was tired. "Adron, let's try that later, okay?", Drake yelled. Adron nodded. "Okay. Can we take a break now?", he asked.

Marone sat opposite of Mew. Although the power raising had started a few minutes ago, it felt like hours to Marone. Mew just sat opposite of her, with closed eyes, completely motionless. Marone, who had followed his example, tried her best to do the same. _"Why has this to happen to me? First, Team Rocket kills my parents, then they kidnap me and Adron, then they make some sort of creature, which kills my brothers! It's not fair. But mark my words, Dark! Once my training is completed, I'll make you pay dearly for what you did!"_, she thought. Delia watched the two. "I hope that this is over soon. Ash, Misty, I hope that you can finish this.", she whispered. She walked back into the house, were she softly began to cry.

Dark readied a blast, and fired it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported out of the way, and used a psychic attack to blur Dark's vision. It worked to a degree, and Dark blasted around him. Mewtwo had to drop his attack. Dark suddenly charged, grabbed Mewtwo's left arm and threw him upwards. Mewtwo tried to stop himself, but Dark smacked him down with a backhandstrike. Mewtwo smacked into the ground, but waited. Dark, as Mewtwo thought, was coming down at him. Dark readied a blast, and fired it. At the moment of impact, Mewtwo teleported away, and blasted Dark in the ground instead. Mewtwo hovered above the crater. Dark bursted out of it, and hovered in front of him. "Heh, I'm getting excited, Mewtwo.", he said, and used his recovering ability to heal himself. Mewtwo was shocked at this sight. How could he, one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world, beat this thing? "Surprised? You shouldn't be. In fact, Giovanni made me this way.", Dark explained. "I had a feeling he did, but at least now I know for sure.", Mewtwo replied, and used Recover on himself. "This fight is fruitless.", he added. Dark let out a hollow laugh. "For you, maybe.", he said. Mewtwo sighed. He knew that this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Okay Adron! Unleash everything!", the Master yelled. Drake stood beside him. Adron concentrated his powers, and turned Super Saiyan. _"I must do this! I can do this!"_, he thought. His aura grew wider and wider, until it reached it's maximum. His hair waved, and stood straight up. His energy increased gradually. "Maybe he is almost there, what do you think?", Drake asked the Master. "Hmmm. He is far, but I think he isn't far enough.", the Master said. "Look at him. Do you notice something different?", he asked. Drake looked at his brother. "His body, his arms, his legs, they are all pumped up!", Drake said. "Very good. Technically he is stronger then a Super Saiyan. But his pumped up body makes it hard to move fast. Your transformation happened when you were ready. Adron isn't ready yet. But he has reached a new level of power.", the Master explained. Drake was astonished. He himself had surpassed that level without even knowing it was there. And Adron had reached that level without even knowing it himself. "That's enough, Adron! Go back to normal.", the Master said. His words snapped Drake out from his thoughts. Adron fell on his knees, exhausted. _"Still not enough…"_, he thought, and passed out.

Ash suddenly stopped in mid-air. Charizard almost bumped into him. "Ash, what's wrong?", Misty asked. Ash looked over the ocean. "I can feel a intense battle going on. Dark and Mewtwo are fighting.", he said. "Can you tell where they are fighting?", Misty asked. Ash looked again over the ocean. "Over there. There must be an island over there.", he said. He turned to Misty. "It's no use to let them know that we are coming. If I transform now, it can end up pretty bad.", he said, and surpressed his energy to it's minimum, but still enough to fly. "Say what you want, Ash. I'm not the Super Saiyan here.", Misty said. Ash grinned. "Heh, but you certainly would be a good one if it was possible.", he said. They all laughed. Ash looked into the direction of Pallet Town. "Mew is still raising Marone's powers. According to my watch, we left there an hour ago. Still five hours to go.", he said. He looked at Misty. "No time to waste.", she said, and with that they flew off to the island were an intense battle was raging on.

Marone seemed almost asleep. "Marone, it's okay to speak, or talk, if it makes you feel better. You just have to stay still.", Mew said. Marone let out a smile. "What do you want to talk about?", she asked. "Tell me about your family, your friends, anything that you like, or dislike.", Mew answered. "Guess I'll start with my family then. But you know it isn't a happy story.", she said. "I know. Losing your parents, and then your brothers, it's hard. But you took it well, didn't you?", Mew said. "You mean Ash and Misty? Yeah, we get along very well. They're almost a new family to me.", Marone said. "So I noticed. And Ash's mother Delia has taken good care of you too.", Mew said. "Yeah. She's wonderful. She almost reminds me of my mother when I was young.", Marone said. "By the way, do you happen to know who Ash's father is?", she asked. "That's a sad story.", Mew said. "We still have five hours to go, and it fits in quite nicely with the events from the past few days.", Marone replied. Mew took a deep breath. "Okay then, here it goes. But Ash doesn't even know this himself, so please keep this a secret.", he said. "Promised.", Marone said. "Okay. Ash's father used to be a trainer like any other. Full of pride, joy, and not a care in the world. Always wanting to help other people around him. He achieved the title Pokemon Master at age 18. Then he stopped training. He still kept his Pokemon around, as pets. He eventually met Delia, and married. When he was 25, Delia gave birth to Ash. It was then that disaster struck.", Mew said. "How come? What happened?", Marone said. "Ash's father found a job at the Viridian City Police Department. He was there most of the time, but whenever he had time, he hurried to Pallet Town to check up on his wife and his son. That went on for several months. But one a day, when he was driving back to Pallet Town with is partner, they got a call. Team Rocket had broken in in the Pokemon Centre in Viridian, and every available officer had to get there. He immedialty turned around, and called home along the way, explaining the situation. When he eventually got there, the negotiations came out at nothing. A shootout followed, and Ash's dad was shot multiple times by Team Rocket. He died in the line of duty, so to speak. Sad, but its true.", Mew said. Marone didn't know what to say. "And you never told him?! How could you? He has every right to know what happened to his dad!", she said. "I know that, but you wanted to know what happened to him. I simply gave the story. And if you are wondering how I knew: I followed Team Rocket's activities around the world, so that is when I heard about his father.", Mew said. "Funny.", Marone said. "What is?", Mew asked, now confused. "That Team Rocket is always the cause of every problem.", she said. Both of them grinned, and kept silent.

Ash flew straight at the island, with Charizard right after him. The closer they got, the stronger Ash could feel the battle. Ash checked his belt. The small bottle was still there. _"I'd better give Charizard a drop of this once we land. The flight must have worn him out."_, he thought. The island came in view. It was a large place, almost uninhabitable. But now there was a great fight taking place. Ash could see the silhouettes of Dark and Mewtwo clash and flash around the island. "Look at that! Man, they're fast!", Ash said. Misty just gasped at the sight. They landed at the shore. Misty got off Charizard. Ash walked up to the fire dragon, and opened the bottle. "Here pal. One drop, and you're completely new!", Ash said, and gave Charizard a drop from the bottle. Almost instantly, the fire dragon was completely revitalized, and even stronger then ever. Ash tossed the bottle to Misty. "Keep it safe. We will need that later.", he said. Misty nodded, and putted the bottle in her pocket. At that moment, Dark and Mewtwo landed. They both looked at the newly arrived people. "So, you have come. I'll deal with you when I'm through with him!", Dark said. "Ash! Stay back. This is my battle for now!", Mewtwo said. Dark knew that this was his chance. Without anyone seeing it, he detached a part from his tail. This part liquefied, and crawled along the rocks over to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, listen to me! He fights you because he needs your power!", Ash yelled. Dark's part was getting closer to Mewtwo. "What do you mean, Ash?", Mewtwo said. "He wants to absorb your powers, so that he is the strongest being on this planet!", Ash yelled back. Mewtwo didn't move a muscle when Ash said that. "Too late!", Dark yelled. The blob suddenly grew, and engulfed Mewtwo completely. "Oh no!", Misty said. "Too late…!", Ash said. Mewtwo tried to free himself, but it was useless. The blob closed around him, and as a large piece of dark jelly, it floated a little above the ground. "Yes! Now, Mewtwo, GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!", Dark screamed, and the blob moved to Dark. The blob engulfed him, and for a moment, it looked like Dark was completely liquefied. With alot of energybolts, and strange, animal-like sounds, Dark regained a new form. Very slowly, Dark's figure came visible. Everybody looked in terror. They didn't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sneak attack, Dark has finally absorbed Mewtwo into his being. And with Marone still in Pallet Town, were Mew is raising her powers, and Adron and Drake training in the Realm of the Saiyans, only Ash, Misty and their Pokemon can fight him. Can Ash find a way to defeat this new, transformed version of Dark? Or is humanity doomed forever? Or can the Pokemon help in this fight? The battle for the fate of humanity begins, in the next chapter!


End file.
